Departamento de Mistérios
by Ainsley Haynes
Summary: [TERMINADA] PósHoggy. Harry se formou, virou professor, juntouse a Ordem da Fênix e namora Hermione. Mas faltou um pequeno detalhe: Voldemort ainda não foi derrotado...
1. Uma missão

**Title: **Departamento de Mistérios

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Author e-mail:** jesse_kimble@hotmail.com 

**Category:** Drama

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers: **PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OOTP.

**Shippers:** Sei lá, descobriremos no desenrolar da história.

**Summary of the chapter: **Harry está novamente no Departamento de Mistérios. Como ele foi parar lá e o que estará fazendo? Pós-Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **Blá blá blá... eu não sou dona do Harry Potter (embora quisesse ser tão gênia ao ponto de ter criado td isso) eu só sou uma fã maluca por HP que não sobrevive sem escrever fan-fics! **Capítulo Um – Uma Missão...******

                        Ele estava novamente caminhando pelo frio e escuro corredor do Departamento de Mistérios, com um firme propósito, determinado a finalmente alcançar seu objetivo... a porta negra abriu-se para ele como sempre, então ele se viu na sala circular com suas muitas portas...

                        Mirando pela segunda porta, havia reflexos de luzes dançando na parede e no chão. Havia em sino que parecia ser de cristal. Dentro, um beija-flor envelhecia e depois voltava a ser um ovo em um curtíssimo espaço de tempo, mas não ele não tinha tempo para perder com isso, devia apressar-se – Sirius precisava dele. 

                        A próxima sala era extremamente familiar; já a visitava tantas vezes durante as noites que passava na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Maior que a anterior, fracamente iluminada e retangular, e seu centro era afundado, formando um grande poço de mais de cinco metros de profundidade. Ele estava parado no nível mais alto de uma série de bancos de pedra que corriam a toda volta da sala e desciam íngremes como em um anfiteatro, ou como o tribunal onde Harry tinha sido uma vez julgado pela Wizengamot.

                        No lugar de uma cadeira com correntes, porém, havia um estrado no centro do poço e sobre ele um arco de pedra que parecia tão antigo, rachado e corroído que Harry se admirou que ainda se sustentasse em pé. Sem se apoiar parede alguma, o arco estava fechado por uma cortina ou véu esfarrapado que, apesar da imobilidade do ar circundante, esvoaçava muito levemente como se alguém tivesse acabado de tocar.

                        Tinha a estranha sensação que havia alguém parado logo atrás do véu, no outro lado do arco. Na verdade, sabia muito bem quem deveria estar ali. Harry parou diante da Câmara da Morte, silenciosa e vazia. Ele sabia que tinha chegado tarde demais, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer... Na verdade, havia. 

                        Relembrando seu objetivo inicial, Harry voltou à sala cheia de relógios. O armário com o que Harry supunha ser vira-tempos não parava que cair, quebrar e então se erguer novamente. Harry se aproximou da fonte de luz em forma de sino, ergueu a varinha e murmurou "_Hædec creo chiragra_". 

                        Uma onda luminosa soprou em sua direção como um vento suave. Harry a captou com um movimento da varinha e então a iluminação do local se extingüiu, deixando-o na mais completa escuridão. Harry não acendeu a ponta da varinha e caminhou pelo lugar tateando as paredes ao seu redor.

                        Passou pela sala circular e subiu sozinho pelo elevador até o átrio. O lugar onde uma vez esteve a fonte dos irmãos mágicos estava também vazio.

                        Harry aparatou em Little Whinging e foi para a casa. Estava exausto, mas resistiu à tentação de se atirar na sua confortável cama. Ao invés disso, pegou um vidrinho em seu malão com uma poção de cor meio avermelhada e bebeu. Era realmente amarga, mas era graças à ela que ele conseguia se manter acordado há mais de uma semana. Ele não podia perder tempo dormindo durante o dia; além do mais, dormir era _perigoso_.

                        Tomou um banho gelado quase de olhos fechados, o tempo todo desejando que a sua cabeça parasse de doer tanto, para que ele pudesse pensar direito. Colocou novamente sua capa sem se importar com o que os Dursley diriam, pegou a varinha e desceu para a cozinha.

                        Duda já estava à mesa, se enchendo com comida que a tia Petúnia preparava. Tio Válter o olhou com cara de muitos poucos amigos mas logo voltou a se concentrar em sua enorme porção de bacon.

                        – Então, já decidiu o que vai querer ou vai ficar só escolhendo comida? – intimou tia Petúnia.

                        – Eu vou só tomar um copo de leite. Obrigado por se preocupar, tia Petúnia. – respondeu Harry com um sorrisinho irônico.

                        – E vai sair assim na rua? – perguntou a tia quando ele se acomodou à mesa.

                        – Assim como? 

                        – Com essa... roupa – respondeu ela fazendo cara de nojo.

                        – Não tem nada de errado com ela. – respondeu Harry. Seu bom humor tinha voltado agora que a poção animadora já fizera efeito, e não seria os Dursley que iria irritá-lo.

                        – Tinha que ser coisa da sua gente... – murmurou ela em tom de clara reprovação.

                        Harry se levantou antes que ela pudesse encontrar mais algum defeito e se despediu.

                        – Bom, tenho que ir. Volto... – ele parou por um instante para pensar – assim que puder.

                        E saindo da casa de número quatro, desaparatou em Hogsmeade, para percorrer a pé o caminho que separava o povoado da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

                        Empurrou a pesada porta da entrada da escola e percorreu os corredores passando por alguns alunos, _seus alunos_. Entrou na sala dos professores onde encontrou Minerva McGonagall e Severo Snape absortos em uma conversa.

                        – Bom dia! – cumprimentou ele, enquanto pegava alguns pergaminhos em seu armário.

                        – Olá, Harry! – respondeu McGonagall – Você chegou tarde, mas ainda tem tempo de tomar café no Salão Principal.

                        – Não, obrigado. Eu já tomei. Vou terminar de preparar a aula enquanto isso. 

                        Os dois professores observavam Harry com apreensão, mas foi Snape quem falou primeiro:

                        – Você foi visto, Potter.

                        Harry parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo e se virou para encará-los.

                        – Como? – perguntou ele, sem compreender. Seu coração disparara. Como eles sabiam?        

                        – Você foi visto no Departamento de Mistérios, Potter. – falou Snape, com sua voz fria e calculista – Agora, o que o levou a invadir o Ministério da Magia no meio da madrugada?

                        – Esse é um assunto que só diz respeito a mim, Snape. – respondeu Harry, irritando-se com a pergunta e fechando a porta do armário com força.

                        – Aparentemente esse assunto diz respeito ao diretor de Hogwarts também, porque ele quer vê-lo.

                        Harry largou alguns pergaminhos na mesa e sentou-se, apoiando a testa na mão esquerda. Tentava concentrar sua atenção na leitura, mas a informação que o professor lhe dera incomodava. Snape e McGonagall não deveriam saber que ele passara duas madrugadas seguidas no Departamento de Mistérios. Dumbledore não deveria saber. 

                        – Você deveria tomar café com Dumbledore no Salão Principal, Potter. – insistiu Snape.

                        Ele fechou os olhos. O bom-humor que lutara tanto para manter agora esvanecia rapidamente. O fato de ter sido descoberto pela pessoa que mais odiava na escola o perturbava, e por que sua cicatriz doía tanto desde a primeira noite que fora sozinho ao Departamento de Mistérios? 

                        – Potter?

                        Harry apertou com força a testa, desejando esquecer a dor por alguns momentos então se levantou bruscamente sem notar que continuava com a mão na cabeça.

                        – Eu falo com Dumbledore depois! – falou ele, quase gritando com Snape.

                        Passou a se apoiar na mesa com a mão direita enquanto usava a outra para recolher os rolos de pergaminhos. Desistiu dois segundos depois, quando viu que ao invés de organizá-los estava bagunçando e derrubando-os no chão.    Sentou-se exausto na ponta da cadeira, curvando-se até que sua cabeça chegasse aos joelhos e respirando fundo.

                        O barulho de algo sendo depositado na mesa à sua frente o fez levantar a cabeça para olhar. Snape estava de pé e tinha colocado um cálice à sua frente. 

                        – Beba isso, Potter, antes que você caia no meio do corredor. 

                        Harry sentiu uma grande vontade de jogar o cálice contra a parede, de cuspir na cara de Snape e dizer que nunca beberia nada que ele preparasse, mas não tinha forças nem para agarrar o copo.

                        Com um gesto que pareceu a Harry ser extremamente brusco e desrespeitoso, Snape o empurrou e fez suas costas atingirem o encosto da cadeira. Sua cabeça estava tão pesada... ele não conseguia mais focalizar direito a sala... não pode oferecer nenhuma resistência quando o professor forçou a poção por sua garganta... somente fechou os olhos e sentiu como se estivesse caíndo...

***                   

Quando ele acordou não pode dizer quanto tempo havia se passado – ainda era de dia. Antes que pudesse procurar os óculos a sua volta, alguém os entregou nas suas mãos. 

                        – Professor Dumbledore? 

                        – Professor, Harry? – perguntou Dumbledore com um sorriso. – Faz mais de um ano que você não me chama assim.

                        Harry sentou-se no sofá. A sala em que estava era oval, e ele reconheceu imediatamente o lugar que visitara tantas vezes: a sala do diretor de Hogwarts.

                        – Eu devo ter dormido muito. Que horas são?

                        – Três e meia da tarde.

                        – É, eu dormi muito. – concluiu Harry.

                        – Severo o trouxe para cá depois que você quase desmaiou na sala dos professores. Ele assumiu suas aulas por hoje e disse que seria melhor que deixassemos que você descansasse pois você parecia não dormir há uma semana.

                        – Ele está certo... – disse Harry, observando pela janela o bonito dia de junho. – Eu não tenho tempo para dormir, tenho estado muito ocupado ultimamente...

                        – Ocupado invadindo o Ministério da Magia no meio da madrugada? 

                        – Snape me disse que a Ordem descobriu. – murmurou Harry, sua voz parecendo demonstrar um pouco de vergonha e arrependimento.

                        – Érico viu você. Everardo também, mas isto não é importante. Não quero saber o que você estava fazendo lá Harry, até porque se você quisesse, já teria me dito. Mas preciso alertá-lo para o perigo do que você está fazendo...

                                   – Eu sei, mas... – Harry começou e Dumbledore calou-se no mesmo instante, prestando atenção no garoto, que finalmente decidira contar seus planos ao diretor. – ... eu passei os últimos dois anos pesquisando, Dumbledore. Eu sei o que é guardado no Departamento de Mistérios. 

                                   – Muitas coisas são estudadas no Departamento de Mistérios, Harry.

                                   – A maior parte delas sobre a nossa natureza. Sobre formas de melhorar o espaço, escolher o tempo em que vivemos e o mais importante, determinar nosso próprio destino.

                                   Dumbledore observava Harry atentamente, mas não parecia estar surpreso com as descobertas do garoto.

                                   – "Mais que nossas qualidades, são nossas escolhas que revelarão quem realmente somos." – escolhendo as palavras com cuidado, Harry repetiu o que o diretor tinha lhe dito há mais de sete anos. 

                        Dumbledore sorriu.

                        – Você me disse isso uma vez, Dumbledore. Quando lhe perguntei porque o Chapéu Seletor tinha me colocado na Grifinória. – relembrou Harry, com os olhos passeando pelos quadros dos diretores, e chegando até o topo do armário onde estava depositado o chapéu.

                        "E então você veio com aquela maldita profecia.", continuou Harry, com um tom de desgosto. Levantou-se e repetiu a profecia, mais para si mesmo do que para Dumbledore. "E um deve morrer pela mão do outro, porque nenhum dos dois pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver..."

                        – Onde você quer chegar, Harry?

                        Harry permaneceu em silêncio por alguns minutos, pensativo. Então de repente decidiu-se e falou:

                        – Eu fui até o Departamento de Mistérios porque estou tentando descobrir como posso matar Voldemort.

hr .center~~~~~Next Chapter~~~~~/hr .center

**P.S.: deixem reviews, please!!! Eu preciso saber se vcs estão gostando e se vale a pena continuar...**


	2. De Volta a Grimmauld Place

**Title:** Departamento de Mistérios

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Author email:** jesse_kimble@hotmail.com

**Category:** Drama

**Rating:** PG - 13. 

**Spoilers:** PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OOTP.

**Shippers: **Já tö descobrindo os rumos disso... fazer o quê? Minha natureza é Harry/Hermione, desculpa se vocês não gostam deles, mas fazer o que se o Rony tá morto?

**Summary of the chapter: **Como é voltar a Grimmauld Place um ano depois que Sirius foi inocentado?

**Disclaimer:** A minha bola de cristal está falhando, sabem... então ainda não posso explicar para vocês como eu não tive a idéia de criar Harry Potter antes da tia Jo...

A/N 1: Eu mudei a classificação para PG - 13 pelo simples fato que temos o começo de um romance aqui... e alguns beijos...

A/N 2: Quero agradecer a Débora Dumbledore que deixou a primeira review pra minha fic. Gente, vocês não tem idéia de importância disso para alguém que escreve, a menos é claro, que vocês também escrevam. Por favor, deixem reviews, mesmo se não gostaram da fic... eu preciso saber se estou no caminho certo...

A/N 3: Nesse capítulo eu começo a usar mais os nomes em inglês do quinto livro (pq sinceramente acho que a tradução da Lya Wyler ficou ridícula), então, para quem não percebeu: Grimmauld Place é o Largo Grimmauld, Kreacher é Monstro e acho que é só isso que eu usei neste capítulo.

A/N 4: Esse capítulo demorou um pouquinho, mas olhem pelo lado bom: eu continuei a escrever a história e já até encontrei um final (e convenhamos, isso é raro considerando que é difícil ter perseverança suficiente para terminar uma história). Além disso, para compensar, fiz este capítulo um pouquinho maior que o outro (se bem que foi quase uma página só de A/N, mas a gente supera...), mas não muito extenso, porque se não eu não acabo nunca... espero que gostem! (hum, isso tá ficando tão meloso... prometo no próximo capítulo teremos, como se chama mesmo?, ah! "Mais Drama!")

A/N CINCO!: E também quero agradecer a minha querida Dinah C. Potter, que sempre me incentivou desde a época que eu nem sabia que esse tipo de história se chamava fic... você sabe que eu te amo, né, coração? Muitos dedais para você!!!

Capítulo Dois - De volta a Grimmauld Place 

                        "Vá para casa e descanse, Harry. Amanhã à noite teremos uma reunião para discutir isso."

                        "Onde?"

                        "Na sede da Ordem da Fênix."

                        Harry não conseguia tirar esse diálogo da memória. Não devia ter contado os planos para Dumbledore. Agora todos saberiam que ele estava se preparando para ser um assassino, não haveria mais como esconder.

                        Com esses pensamentos perturbando sua mente, Harry saiu de Hogwarts no meio da tarde e foi para o único lugar que pôde imaginar. 

                        Caminhou por mais de meia hora até chegar a Hogsmeade. Pegou as chaves e entrou em uma bonita casa nos arredores da cidade.

                        - Harry? - ele ouviu uma voz descendo as escadas.

                        Largou a chave em cima de uma mesinha e subiu em silêncio. No quarto, Hermione se arrumava para sair.

                        - Cheguei. - anunciou ele sem cerimônia.

                        - Oi! O que está fazendo aqui a esta hora? Não deveria estar em Hogwarts?

                        - Snape assumiu minhas aulas por hoje. - respondeu ele, atirando-se de bruços na espaçosa cama de casal e enterrando seu rosto no travesseiro; tudo que ele queria era que a sua testa não queimasse tanto...

                        - O que aconteceu? - perguntou ela gentilmente, aproximando-se e sentando na cama ao lado dele.

                        - Eu não quero falar sobre isso, está bem? - respondeu ele entre os dentes, ainda assim, apertando o travesseiro com tanta força que parecia que as penas saltariam de dentro a qualquer instante.

                        - Então por que você veio? - replicou ela usando o mesmo tom.

                        - Vamos ter uma reunião amanhã. - expplicou Harry, respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar.

                        - Nós?

                        - A Ordem. Em Grimmauld Place.

                        - Ah... - murmurou Hermione, encarando-o. - E você vai?

                        Harry simplesmente acenou com a cabeça, não queria dizer em voz alta, tornaria real. Ele não queria que fosse real, não queria acreditar que tivesse que voltar para Grimmauld Place depois de tudo que tinha acontecido. 

                        Mas era a sede da Ordem da Fênix, era onde as reuniões eram realizadas, Harry sabia disso quando aceitou o convite de Dumbledore para ajudar a Ordem. 

                        - Você vai sair? - ele a observou, sentando na cama.

                        - Eu preciso comprar algumas coisas em Hogsmeade, não vou demorar. - responde ela, mas depois de pensar um pouco completou: - Se você quiser, eu posso ir amanhã...

                        "Fica aqui", pediu ele, não queria ficar sozinho, não com tudo que estava acontecendo. Hermione sempre estivera com ele nos piores momentos, mesmo quando Rony não esteve... Não queria lembrar de Rony, mas não podia evitar...

                        "Hoje faz dois anos", murmurou ele.

                        - Do quê? - perguntou ela curiosa.

                        "Rony", respondeu ele e Hermione lhe lançou um olhar extremamente censurador. Ela estava pronta para repreendê-lo, por que ele tinha que ficar lembrando essas coisas? Elas estão no passado, não fará nenhum bem remexê-las. Mas então viu que não podia repreender Harry, ele tinha razão. Rony fora o melhor amigo deles, era difícil esquecer e impossível perdoar...

                        - Você vai ficar aqui esta noite? - perguntou ela.

                        - Amanhã. - respondeu ele. Puxou a varinha e com um movimento, fez surgir um saquinho com gelo.

                        - Pra quê isso? - Hermione o observava com um pouco de curiosidade, embora ele imaginasse a resposta.

                        Se atirou de costas na cama, colocou o gelo na testa, sobre a cicatriz e fechou os olhos. "Ele está furioso. Sabe o que eu estou planejando.", afirmou Harry, sem esperar nenhuma resposta de Hermione.

***

Harry disse que não dormiria ali naquela noite, mas estava tão cansado que só percebeu o que fizera no dia seguinte, quando Hermione abriu a janela do quarto e deixou o sol ofuscar-lhe a visão.

                        - Você vai para Hogwarts hoje? - perguntou ela.

                        Harry pegou os óculos ao lado da cama e colocou-os. 

                        - Vou. - murmurou ele, com a voz cheia de sono

                        - Então é melhor se apressar ou vai se atrasar. Eu tenho que ir ao Ministério, mas volto logo, se você quiser passar aqui para almoçarmos juntos...

                        - Vou tentar. - respondeu ele, fechando a porta do banheiro.

                        Saiu para Hogwarts sem tomar café. Não tinha tempo, teria que caminhar até a escola e de qualquer forma, estava tão nervoso que dificilmente algo passaria por sua garganta. Ainda não conseguira aceitar a idéia de que teria que voltar a Grimmauld Place. Desde que o padrinho tinha sido absolvido, ele sabia que teria que ir até lá para tomar posse da casa que Sirius deixara para ele, só não esperava que isso acontecesse tão cedo.

                        Em uma passagem rápida pela sala dos professores, Harry pegou alguns pergaminhos com as redações que tinha corrigido, depois foi direto para a masmorra para a aula dos terceiros anos.

                        Ensinar os alunos da Sonserina não era algo que Harry estava ansioso para fazer naquele dia. Sempre que podiam, os alunos tentavam explorar as fraquezas dele, fazendo perguntas sobre feitiços negros que ele nunca tinha ouvido falar. Mas dessa vez foi diferente. 

                        Talvez porque sentissem que Harry não estava com humor para aturar piadinhas infantis, ou talvez porque Harry era realmente um bom professor e manteve a turma muito interessada nos novos feitiços, a verdade é que a aula correu extraordinariamente bem. 

                        Após os dois períodos, Harry foi para a sua sala; era muito cedo para encontrar Hermione. Snape apareceu algum tempo depois para lhe entregar um frasco contendo a mesma poção do dia anterior.

                        "Você não tem andado bem ultimamente, Potter. Não adiantará nada você desafiar o Lord das Trevas se nem conseguir empunhar sua varinha", justificou ele.

                        Essa frase de Snape poderia soar estranha há dois anos atrás, quando ele ainda estudava em Hogwarts, mas não agora. Snape nunca perdoara Harry por todas as humilhações que Tiago lhe perpetrara e Harry não conseguia sentir simpatia pelo professor que passara sete anos tentando se vingar pelo que Tiago fizera. Porém, eles estavam lutando do mesmo lado, precisavam se ajudar, como Dumbledore mesmo disse "seremos tão fortes quanto formos unidos".

                        - Espero que saiba que terei que assumir suas classes pelo resto da semana, Potter. - disse Snape, em um tom quase de vitória.

                        - O quê? - surpreendeu-se Harry. Ele não gostava de ter que submeter seus alunos a passar mais horas com Snape do que o necessário.

                        - O diretor tem uma tarefa para você e para a Granger, achei que ele tinha lhe informado isso. 

                                   - Não informou. - respondeu Harry, cansado.

                        - Bem, com certeza ele o fará esta noite. Assumindo que você compareça à reunião, Potter.

                        Harry acenou com a cabeça, não estava com vontade de prolongar a conversa com Snape.

                        - Bem, de qualquer forma, esta noite lhe darei uma quantidade de poção suficiente para que você se mantenha em pé pelo resto da semana, ou pelo menos até que a tarefa seja cumprida. Boa sorte, Potter.

                        - Obrigado. - murmurou Harry, guardando a poção no bolso e saindo da sala.

                        Quando ele chegou, Hermione estava na cozinha, preparando o almoço. Ela não sabia preparar muitas comidas diferentes, mas era excelente nas que conhecia.

                        - Você chegou! - falou ela jovialmente quando ele apareceu na porta da cozinha.

                        - Não, eu ainda estou lá, é só meu espírito que veio te avisar que eu vou chegar daqui a pouquinho. - brincou ele e apontou para a porta - 'tá vendo? Agora eu estou entrando em casa.

                        - Engraçadinho! - riu ela

                        - Vê? Agora estou entrando na cozinha e abraçando minha namorada! - sorriu ele, enquanto passava as mãos pela cintura dela.

                        - Você não cresce mesmo, não é, Potter? - disse ela, tentando censurá-lo, mas não conseguindo esconder o enorme sorriso que surgia em seus lábios.

                        - E você não consegue parar de rir dessa criança, não é, Granger? - perguntou ele, beijando-a.

                        - O que mais eu posso fazer? 

                        - Hum... - ele pensou por um instante e depois respondeu inocentemente: - Talvez um feitiço para desgrudar a comida queimada da panela...

                        - Ah, não! Viu o que você me obrigou a fazer, Potter? - disse ela apontando a comida e apagando o fogo. - Depois ainda quer comer algo decente!

                        - Vamos sair para comer algo decente, então. - convidou ele.

                        Eles foram até um pequeno e aconchegante restaurante no centro de Hogsmeade. Harry se sentia tão à vontade com Hermione e mal percebia o tempo passar. O simples fato de estar junto com ela fazia o tempo parar. Eles se viam quase todo dia, mas eram raras as oportunidades que tinham de saírem juntos. Ela estava sempre ocupada com as tarefas da ordem e com o emprego no Ministério. 

                        - No que você está pensando? - perguntou ela gentilmente notando que ele estava distraído, enquanto esperavam a sobremesa.

                        - Acho que teremos que viajar essa semana. - perguntou ele, desviando o olhar da parede e encontrando os olhos dela. - Snape disse algo sobre Dumbledore ter uma tarefa para nós.

                        - Teremos que ir a Londres, eu suponho. Eu estava fazendo uma pesquisa sobre os cérebros no Departamento de Mistérios, deve ser sobre isso a reunião de hoje. - confidenciou ela.

                        Ela era uma das "inomináveis" do Ministério da Magia. Trabalhava no Departamento de Mistérios e não podia comentar sobre seu trabalho com ninguém. Por esse motivo, todos da Ordem sabiam do que se tratava.

                        - Eu também pesquisei o Departamento de Mistérios. - confessou Harry para surpresa da garota. - E aqueles cérebros são as únicas coisas que eu não descobri pra que que servem. Segundo a madame Pomfrey, eles servem para "deixar marcas profundas nas pessoas".

                        - Eu me lembro dessa! - sorriu Hermione - Ela disse isso depois que os cérebros agarraram a mão do...

                        Ela não terminou a frase - não podia. Harry esticou a mão por cima da mesa e cobriu a dela com a sua, sem precisar dizer nada. Logo depois o garçom trouxe a sobremesa e eles recomeçaram a conversa, se não estavam tão alegre quanto antes, pelo menos agora um clima um pouco menos pesado surgia entre eles.

                        Harry a acompanhou até em casa e depois voltou para a escola. Ainda teria que dar aula ao sexto ano da Corvinal e ao primeiro da Grifinória. Ele não ficou muito a vontade tendo que mostrar as Maldições Imperdoáveis a seus alunos, mas depois relaxou explicando feitiços básicos de defesa para os alunos do primeiro ano.

                        Harry usou a lareira da própria sala para ir até Grimmauld Place. Quando chegou a casa ainda estava vazia, Kreacher, Dumbledore tinha lhe dito, tinha morrido há alguns meses. Harry agradeceu por isso, não agüentaria aturar o elfo doméstico criticando Sirius. Ele afastou a cortina e sentou em um canto da sala, no chão, junto à parede. 

                        Depois de toda a faxina que tinham feito, a casa estava realmente mudada. A sala de visitas se tornara um lugar muito mais agradável e era lá que as reuniões eram realizadas, ao invés da mal iluminada cozinha do porão. O quadro da Sra. Black fora finalmente retirado, graças a um feitiço que Lupin descobriu e agora eles podiam caminhar livremente pelo corredor sem se preocupar se o quadro acordaria gritando.

                        As paredes tinham sido recobertas por um novo papel de parede bege, que combinava com os móveis claros e com a cortina vermelha da sala. Ele já tinha estado ali umas cinco vezes desde que Sirius morrera, mas era a primeira vez desde que Sirius fora declarado inocente pelo ministério. Harry tirou os óculos e os colocou ao lado no chão.

                        Membros da Ordem começaram a chegar, mas ele não se importou. Sentado ali, não podia parar de imaginar como seria se ele estivesse vivendo naquela casa, com Sirius. O quarto do padrinho era o único que permaneceu intocado (Harry dera ordens para isso enquanto faziam a faxina) e era o único lugar da casa que ele não se atrevera a ir desde a morte de Sirius.

                        - Você não viu o Harry, Hermione? - perguntou Lupin depois de algum tempo, quando todos, exceto Dumbledore, haviam chegado.

                        - Eu almocei com ele, ele disse que viria direto para cá depois das aulas. 

                        Ele passou levemente a mão pelo rosto e recolocou os óculos.

                        - Eu estou aqui. - disse ele tristemente, se levantando e chamando atenção para si.

                        Ele desceu discretamente até a cozinha, enquanto algumas pessoas ainda o observavam. Pegou um copo de água com gelo e sentou-se à beira da mesa.

                        - Você está bem? - Harry ouviu uma voz às suas costas perguntar preocupada.

                        Ele tomou um grande gole de água, virou-se para e forçando um sorriso, respondeu:

                        - Estou ótimo. A reunião já vai começar?                        

hr .center~~~~~Next Chapter~~~~~/hr .center

A/N: Prometo que a reunião começa em menos de uma semana, ok? Beijos para as quatro fãns que lêem minha fic!


	3. A Reunião da Ordem da Fênix

**Title:** Departamento de Mistérios

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Author email:** jesse_kimble@hotmail.com 

**Category:** Drama

**Rating: **PG – 13. 

**Spoilers: **PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OOTP.

**Shippers:** Já tô descobrindo os rumos disso... fazer o quê? Minha natureza é Harry/Hermione, desculpa se vocês não gostam deles, mas fazer o que se o Rony tá morto?

**Summary of the chapter: **Bem, quem me conhece já sabe que se eu puder, vou fazer o Harry apanhar em cada capítulo da fic, so here we go... quantas pessoas sabem da profecia? E quando Harry vai finalmente contar aos outros sobre ela?

**Disclaimer: **hum... talvez seja pq eu só tinha cinco anos na época, não tinha criatividade suficiente para criar os personagens de HP, então a tia Jo fez antes de mim. *suspirando* ai ai... fazer o quê? É a vida...

A/N 1: Nesse capítulo eu começo a usar mais os nomes em inglês do quinto livro (pq sinceramente acho que a tradução da Lya Wyler ficou ridícula), então, para quem não percebeu: Grimmauld Place é o Largo Grimmauld, Kreacher é Monstro e acho que é só isso que eu usei neste capítulo.

A/N 2: aiii, não notem se esse capítulo estiver uma droga. Estou digitando ele de madrugada, no escuro (só com o notebook ligado) e com Alanis no último volume do meu walkman... é, eu não estou muito bem. Mas (ai ai, essa maldita mania de meter uma conjunção adversativa no meio...) agora eu vou ficar umas duas semanas sem atualizar pq eu vou pro interior e meu computador querido vai ficar na capital... droga de vestibular, viu?

A/N 3: E também quero agradecer a minha querida Dinah C. Potter, que sempre me incentivou desde a época que eu nem sabia que esse tipo de história se chamava fic... você sabe que eu te amo, né, coração? Muitos dedais para você!!!

**Capítulo Três – A Reunião da Ordem da Fênix**

                        Harry a acompanhou até a sala e se afundou no confortável sofá ao lado dela. Dumbledore chegou alguns minutos depois e a reunião não demorou a começar. Hermione contou aos outros tudo o que descobrira em sua pesquisa sobre a Sala dos Pensamentos e Harry usava toda a sua disposição para continuar a ouvi-la.

                        Mione estava falando algo sobre o líquido em que os cérebros estavam submersos. Era feito de uma criatura que ele nunca tinha ouvido falar. Ou tinha? As palavras dela estavam tão distantes. Ele levantou o copo e encostou o vidro gelado no rosto, mas isso não adiantou. O ambiente estava cada vez mais abafado, mais difuso. 

                        Ele sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, já sentira isso outras vezes e não deixaria Voldemort entrar novamente em seus pensamentos. Na tentativa de que Mione o ajudasse, ele deslizou a mão suavemente pelo sofá até encontrar a dela. Não tinha certeza se obtivera resultado, mas tivera a impressão de que ela parava de falar. 

                        Mas ele não podia pensar nisso. Tinha que esvaziar sua mente, seus pensamentos. Ele tentou não se concentrar em mais nada, em imaginar que tudo era um imenso vazio. Tentou esquecer que sua cicatriz não parava de doer e que em algum lugar muito distante, alguém chamava por ele.

                        – HARRY! – ele ouviu Hermione chamando e trazendo-o de volta à realidade.

                        Ele então notou que estava apertando a mão dela com força e que agora não mais segurava o copo, que tinha se partido em pedaços e molhado o tapete ao cair no chão. 

                        – Você está bem? – perguntou ela, passando a mão levemente sobre o rosto do garoto.

                        – Estou... só preciso... eu acho que dormi, só isso... – respondeu ele, confuso. – Vou até o banheiro lavar o rosto.

                        Harry subiu as escadas rapidamente e sem perceber, deixou seus passos o levarem ao quarto de Sirius. Fechou a porta e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro no quarto, pensando.

                        "Voldemort sabe que eu estou planejando algo, que _nós_ estamos planejando algo... deve ser por isso que ele tentou... ele queria saber o que Dumbledore tem contra ele, como vamos lutar... Droga, por que você matou Perkins, o que ele tem a ver com isso?"

                        "Ele está fazendo tudo ao seu alcance para ganhar mais poder, Harry", respondeu Hermione atrás dele.

                        – Eu sei... – concluiu ele tristemente sentando na cama – Eu só queria que a gente pudesse parar com isso. 

                        – Nós vamos conseguir. Ouça, sabemos que no Departamento há uma sala e que o que contém nela pode ser usado para matar Voldemort.

                        – Ah, sim! "Vamos mostrar tudo do Departamento de Mistérios ao Harry Potter e deixar que ele faça o trabalho sujo e se iguale a Voldemort sendo um assassino!" – respondeu ele em tom de ironia.

                        – Você 'tá brabo comigo? – perguntou ela, baixando a voz.

                        – Não... – respondeu ele, baixando os olhos.

                        – Sabe, ninguém disse que você tem que matar Voldemort. Na verdade, o que Dumbledore está planejando é que toda a Ordem faça uma, hum, "visitinha" ao Departamento.

                        – Voldemort está atrás de mim, você sabe disso. Eu terei que matá-lo e você também sabe disso.

                        – Você não precisrá matá-lo. Ouça, nós temos Dumbledore, Lupin, Snape, vários aurores ao nosso lado. Daremos um jeito...

                        Harry balançou a cabeça, Hermione parecia não fazer idéia do que ele estava tentando explicar. Então respirou fundo e falou pacientemente:

                        – Eu vou ter que matar Voldemort porque eu sou a única pessoa que pode fazer isso, Hermione.

                        – Quem te disse isso?

                        – Dumbledore.

***

A sala silenciou no momento em que Harry e Hermione apareceram na escada. Enquanto eles sentavam, Dumbledore se aproximou da mesa de centro e esticou um pergaminho.

                        Os olhos de Harry correram por toda a extensão do que se revelara ser um mapa. Um mapa do Departamento de Mistérios, cujas salas mudavam de lugar de tempos em tempos, talvez cada vez que alguém cruzasse a simples porta preta que levava à sala circular e com que Harry tanto sonhara.

                        – Voldemort está planejando invadir o Ministério. Não mais pela profecia, porque ela foi quebrada, mas por algo tão importante quanto ela. – explicou Dumbledore.

                        – Uma arma. – falou Harry.

                        – Ele sabe que há uma sala trancada no Ministério – falou Dumbledore, como se ignorando o que Harry tinha dito. – que contém o poder mais terrível que pode ser imaginado. Um poder que pode trazer tanto a vida contra a morte e que só pode ser dominado por alguns.

                        – Sendo herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin, ele acredita que pode controlar esse poder. É por isso que ele está planejando invadir o Ministério. – completou Snape.

                        Sem encostar no pergaminho, Harry passou as mãos por cima dele e apontou para uma das salas marcadas no mapa.

                        – Quando entrarmos, preciso que vocês tranquem as saídas dessa sala. Não importa o que acontecer, depois que nós dois tivermos entrado, ninguém deverá sair.

                        – Do que você está falando? – perguntou Hermione, confusa, mas imaginando se queria ouvir a resposta.

                        – Dumbledore está nos mostrando o mapa porque vamos ao Ministério tentar parar Voldemort, certo? – disse ele, trocando um olhar com o diretor, que não discordou – Então, quando entrarmos, preciso que Voldemort entre nessa sala e não consiga sair.

                        – Você sabe o que tem nessa sala, Harry? – perguntou a voz paternal de Dumbledore.

                        Todos observavam os dois atentamente. Demorou mais do que alguns segundo para a resposta surgir na voz calma e tranqüila de Harry.

                        – Cada sala do Departamento tem poder para alterar alguma coisa. Podemos mudar o tempo, o espaço... a única coisa que eu não encontrei uma forma de mudar é os personagens.

                        – Personagens? – perguntou Tonks, também confusa com aquele jogo de palavras entre os dois.

                        Harry respirou fundo antes de continuar.

                        – Qual dos personagens vai escrever a história. Voldemort ou eu. – concluiu ele. Sentindo um peso afundar em seu estômago, ele continuou a falar, sentindo como se não fosse a sua voz que estivesse ouvindo e sim de alguém que estava muito longe, que tinha uma voz fria e cortante. – Está lá o meio que usarei para matá-lo.

***

– VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO? DE ONDE VOCÊ TIROU ESSA IDÉIA? VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA QUE FICAR PRESO EM UMA SALA COM VOLDEMORT OU SEJA LÁ COM O QUE RESTAR DELE! – gritou Hermione.

                        Eles estavam tendo a maior briga de todas. Mal chegaram na casa em Hogsmeade e Hermione começou a descarregar em Harry tudo o que tinha reprimido desde que ouvira a idéia dele na reunião.

                        – Mione...

                        – COMO VOCÊ PODE PENSAR UMA COISA DESSAS? 

                        – Mione, por favor, me ouve.

                        – O QUÊ? AGORA VOCÊ VAI TENTAR JUSTIFICAR ESSA SUA NECESSIDADE DE ESTAR SEMPRE SALVANDO TODO MUNDO? NÃO VÊ QUE QUANDO VOCÊ FAZ ISSO TUDO SAI ERRADO?

                        – Eu não estou sendo precipitado, eu pensei sobre isso por dois anos, Mione. – falou Harry com a voz extremamente calma, como se suplicando para que ela o ouvisse.                 

                        Então pareceu dar resultado. Hermione sentou-se ao lado dele, no sofá da sala de estar e parou de gritar.        

                        – Dois anos?

                        – É. Acredite, eu pensei mais de cinqüenta mil vezes sobre isso, é a única forma. Dumbledore mesmo disse que a única forma de derrotar Voldemort _é_ usando o poder dessa sala.

                        – Mas por que você tem que ficar lá trancado? Por que nós não podemos ajudar? – perguntou ela, encarando-o.

                        – Mione... – começou Harry, pegando na mão dela. – Eu não acho que Voldemort possa ser morto _completamente_. O que eu posso fazer é matar esse corpo, diminuir os poderes dele, impedir que ele obtenha o poder que tanto deseja. Mas quando ele perder esse corpo, a alma dele vagará como um espectro, da mesma forma que ele estava há dezoito anos, quando tentou me matar. Por isso a porta terá que ficar trancada, para ele não poder sair e não possuir mais nenhum ser. – então, baixando a voz, murmurou, mais para si mesmo que para Hermione – Se bem que ele estará tão fraco que mal conseguirá possuir uma cobra sequer...

                        – Mas... você estará lá dentro... – concluiu ela tristemente.

                        – Eu sei...

                        – Você quer mesmo fazer isso? – perguntou ela, com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas ao perceber que não havia mais nada que ela pudesse fazer.

                        Harry se recusou a dizer alto, apenas assentiu balançando levemente a cabeça. É claro que ele não queria fazer isso, mas _era necessário_. Ele não podia mais continuar vivendo desse jeito. Não conseguia dormir direito e, a maioria das vezes que conseguia fazer alguma coisa, ele acabava colocando tudo para fora. E aquela maldita dor na cicatriz nunca o deixava em paz. Às vezes ele simplesmente se atirava na cama e ficava ali por horas, sem dormir mas com o corpo e mente completamente exaustos, desejando que tudo aquilo acabasse.

                        – Quando vamos para Londres? – perguntou ela, voltando da cozinha, onde Harry nem percebera que ela fora.

                        – Amanhã. Às onze horas. Eu vo indo, Mione, passo aqui amanhã... – disse ele, se aproximando e beijando-lhe a testa.

                        – Achei que você tinha dito que ia ficar hoje.

                        – É, só que eu fiquei ontem. Você sabe que se dependesse de mim eu passaria todos os dias aqui com você, mas eu preciso voltar para casa.

                        – Eu sei. – respondeu ela baixando os olhos.

                        Harry levantou a mão e levemente tocou o queixo dela, obrigando-a a encará-lo, então beijou-a suavemente e partiu, deixando Hermione parada no meio da sala, desejando que aquele momento não tivesse durado tão pouco.

~~~~~Next Chapter~~~~~


	4. O que foi varrido para debaixo do tapete

**Title:** Departamento de Mistérios

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Author email:** jesse_kimble@hotmail.com 

**Category:** Drama

**Rating: **PG – 13. 

**Spoilers: **PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OOTP.

**Shippers:** Harry/Hermione, só pra dar um pouquinho mais de drama por ele "deixar" ela... e pq não teria graça se eles qse não se falassem que nem com os Weasley, não acham?

**Summary of the chapter: **Harry deve partir pela manhã com Mione para Londres, mas como ele vai passar a noite? O que Hermione estará fazendo em Grimmauld Place na véspera da viagem?

**Disclaimer: ***com a cara toda chamuscada* ai ai, que feitiço essa tal de Jo Rowling fez que eu não consigo convencer todo mundo que o Harry é MEU??? *desesperada, sendo possuída pela Lisa* Pq ninguém percebe isso??? Pq o Harry não vai logo e diz na cara da tia Jo que ele não quer mais saber dela, que só tem olhos para mim??? *desistindo e indo elaborar mais um plano mirabolante para resolver a situação*

A/N 1: Continuando os nomes em ingrêis: Kingsley é Quim. Carlinhos continua Carlinhos em homenagem a Dinah e Gui é Gui, porque eu acho Bill horrível, se ainda fosse William... Mantive o nome das ruas em português pra evitar complicações exceto, é claro, em Grimmauld Place.

A/N 2: E até que enfim voltei e reencontrei meu filhotinho querido e continuar escrevendo historinhas nele (que lindinho, não?). Agora, me aguardem, porque eu estou novamente inspirada (e espero fazer um capítulo beeeeeeeem grande)

A/N 3: Nhai... eu sei que tá um pouquinho tarde (cap 4) pra fazer uma recapitulação do que aconteceu desde que eles se formaram, mas achei um pouco importante para explicar a relação do Harry com a Mione e para demonstrar pq Harry não fala mais com os Weasley... de qualquer forma, espero que gostem desse capítulo!

A/N 4:Thank´s so much Sakura Lucy Li!! Ai ai, não se preocupa muito com o casal, é que não teria graça o Harry continuar com as jornadas pelo ministério sozinho, né? Então sobrou a Mione... mas ainda não sei se eles vão ficar juntos no final, se bem que revendo o primeiro filme tive umas idéias... Não esqueçam de mandar reviews pessoal, quem escreve sabe como isso é importante para alguém!

A/N CINCO!: Como não podia faltar, bigadu Morgana por pegar tanto no meu pé pq se não fosse por você eu nem estaria escrevendo fic. Ti amu muitcho!. 

**Capítulo Quatro – O que foi varrido para debaixo do tapete...**

                        Com um estampido, Harry desaparatou na estreita travessa entre o largo das Magnólias e a Alameda das Glicínias. Já era passado das oito horas da noite quando ele entrou na Rua dos Alfeneiros, que tinha um estranho movimento. A rua, que normalmente estava deserta em um horário como esse, fora tomada pelos vizinhos, que se aglomeravam em frente a casa dos Dursley.

                        – O q... o que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry a uma das pessoas que observava a cena.

                        – Estão dizendo que alguém invadiu a casa. Ladrões, parece... não sei bem. - explicou a moça que Harry desconhecia, e que também não deveria saber quem ele era, já que ao contrário dos outros, não o olhou como se ele fosse um animal prestes a atacá-la.

                        – Ladrões? – repetiu Harry, mantendo a mão no bolso, onde estava a varinha.

                        – Ou um ladrão... não disseram. Só o que sei é que usava uma capa estranha.

                        Quem mais entraria no número quatro da Rua dos Alfeneiros usando uma capa estranha se não fosse um bruxo? Decididamente os Dursley não eram do tipo de pessoa que faz amizade com quem se veste de maneira esquisita para estarem simplesmente recebendo visitas. Mas como Voldemort conseguira descobrir onde ele morava, se o próprio Dumbledore lhe dissera que estava seguro na Rua dos Alfeneiros? Será que ele morara com os Dursley em vão por dezenove anos?

                        – Sr. Potter! 

                        Harry virou-se no momento em que o dono da voz tocara-lhe o braço. O senhor que o chamara era, como ele supunha, um bruxo, Harry pode notar isso pela varinha que ele guardava na cintura.

                        – Eu sou Arnaldo Peasegood, sou obliviador do Ministério. – murmurou ele, afastando Harry do grupo de pessoas e levando-o mais para perto da casa, ultrapassando o cordão de isolamento feito pela polícia trouxa.

                        – Desculpe, o senhor me disse que é do Ministério? – perguntou Harry confuso, sem ter certeza que queria ouvir a resposta.

                        – Sim, ouça, houve um incidente com os seus tios...

                        – Um incidente? Voldemort esteve aqui? 

                        – Não, não acreditamos que tenha sido ele. Pelo que seus tios disseram, alguns Comensais invadiram a casa procurando por você. Ainda bem que algum vizinho desconfiou e chamou a polícia trouxa, os Comensais não puderam causar maiores danos. Veja bem, eles nem conjuraram a Marca Negra...

                        – Então eles estão bem? Meus tios, quero dizer.

                        – Sim. Como eu disse, não houve maiores danos. É claro que eles foram postos sob a Maldição Cruciatus e estão em choque, mas eles vão sobreviver... O nosso único problema são os vizinhos e a polícia trouxa, que estão muito confusos com tudo o que aconteceu, por isso eu fui mandado aqui...

                        – Ah, ´tá... Eu posso entrar? – perguntou Harry, tentando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

                        – Acho que eles não farão objeção... é, você mora aqui. Qualquer coisa me chame, certo?

                        – ´tá bom! – respondeu ele, já entrando na casa.

                        Duda estava encolhido no sofá da sala, com o cobertor puxado até a altura dos olhos; tia Petúnia o abraçava e murmurava algo para acalmá-lo. Tio Válter estava perto da janela, que tinha as cortinas fechadas, conversando com um policial. Ao ver Harry ele comprimiu os olhos que já pareciam pequenos por causa de sua cara gorda e apontou para o sobrinho.

                        – VOCÊ! ISSO É TUDO CULPA SUA, AGORA TODOS OS VIZINHOS SABEM DOS SEUS AMIGOS MALUCOS! 

                        – Válter, pára...! – resmungou tia Petúnia, para a espanto de todos.

                        Tio Válter se virou para ela, assim como Harry e Duda. Todos pareciam exigir uma explicação. 

                        – Não é culpa dele... – ela tentou se explicar.

                        – É claro que é culpa dele! Dele e daquela gente maluca que nem ele. Se ele não estivesse morando mais aqui isso não teria acontecido.

                        Harry sabia que o tio estava absolutamente certo, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer quanto a isso, pelo menos não agora. Se ele tivesse saído de casa quando se formara em Hogwarts, os Dursley não estariam em perigo. O problema fora que Dumbledore pedira para ele ficar e ele sabia muito bem porquê, não sabia? Voldemort não poderia atingi-lo enquanto ele morasse com os Dursley; o feitiço que sua mãe lançara ao morrer permanecia vivo por causa de tia Petúnia. Mas, se Voldemort não poderia tocá-lo enquanto ele vivesse com os Dursley, então como os Comensais invadiram a casa?

                        Ele queria pensar sobre tudo isso, conversar com Hermione, mas fazer tudo isso longe dali. Quando foi para a cozinha, pela janela pôde ver que a movimentação do lado de fora da casa tinha diminuído, provavelmente os membros do ministério dispersaram o grupo. Ele pegou um bule e encheu de água. Na dispensa, pegou algumas folhas de chá e colocou no bule. Discretamente esquentou a água com um movimento da varinha e distribuiu o chá em quatro xícaras distintas. Pegou o açucareiro, colocou tudo em uma bandeja e levou até a sala, depositando-a na mesa de centro.

                        – Vocês já terminaram? – perguntou ele a Peasegood, que estava parado à porta.

                        – Sim, Sr. Potter. Está tudo resolvido e desculpe-nos pelo inconveniente, Sr. e Sra. Dursley! – desculpou-se ele. – Bem, estamos indo, Sr. Potter, até mais.

                        – Tchau, Sr. Peasegood. – respondeu Harry, fechando a porta e se virando para os Dursley. – Caso isso interesse a vocês, eu preparei o chá sem usar magia.

                        Harry pegou a própria xícara e sentou-se no sofá, parecendo despreocupado. Os quatro ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo até que Harry insistiu.

                        – Se o chá ficar aí para sempre ele vai esfriar, sabem... e aí eu não vou andar até a cozinha para esquentá-lo, acho que terei que fazer isso daqui mesmo se isso acontecer, se é que vocês me entendem...

                        – Você está nos ameaçando, moleque? – perguntou o tio.

                        – Eu? Ameaçando vocês? Nunca! Tenho coisas melhores para fazer! – respondeu Harry, levantando-se, colocando a xícara de volta na bandeja e subindo para o quarto.

                        Harry encontrou Edwiges à beira da janela, com uma carta amarrada a sua pata. Harry desamarrou-a e imediatamente a coruja voou para a gaiola. 

_"Harry,_

_Volte o mais rápido possível. Dumbledore precisa vê-lo._

_Lupin"_

                        Então a carta era de Lupin? Por que Dumbledore mandar o ex-professor chamá-lo por coruja se era mais rápido seguro enviar Fawkes? Sem querer especular sobre isso, Harry imediatamente aparatou no número doze de Grimmauld Place.

                        Vários membros da Ordem estavam na sala, conversando aos murmúrios. Harry se aproximou do sofá em que Lupin estava sentado conversando com Tonks e sem rodeios perguntou.

                        – O que aconteceu? Hermione não deveria estar aqui também?

– Ah, ela está... lá em cima. – respondeu Tonks mirando o andar superior. – Conversando com Dumbledore e com os Weasley.

                        – Eles estão aqui então... por isso você usou a Pichí... – concluiu Harry para Lupin.

                        – Eles vieram para ajudar, Harry. – respondeu Lupin.

                        – 'tá. – Harry limitou-se a dizer. Sabia que os Weasley tinham boas intenções, mas não podia esquecer do que aconteceu a última vez que um deles tentou ajudá-lo. 

                        Lupin e Tonks continuaram a conversa, mas Harry não prestava atenção. Queria evitar o encontro com os Weasley o máximo que podia. Só encontrara com eles uma vez desde que Rony morrera e se dependesse dele, continuaria sendo assim. Harry não queria que aquela cena se repetisse. 

                        Há dois anos, quando ele novamente enfrentara Voldemort, ele não conseguira proteger todo mundo; não conseguira proteger Rony. Depois teve que encarar a Sra. Weasley sabendo que se ele não tivesse feito a besteira de se preocupar tanto com si mesmo, o filho dela estaria vivo.

                        É claro que ela fez o possível para demonstrar que não o culpara pelo que acontecera, mas Harry sabia que não conseguiria mais manter a antiga relação com os Weasley. Ele voltou para a Rua dos Alfeneiros mais revoltado do que nunca, sabendo que tinha que fazer alguma coisa contra Voldemort.

                        E teria feito uma besteira ainda maior se Dumbledore não tivesse intervido. Foi aí que o diretor o chamara para participar da Ordem da Fênix e para dar aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, que a princípio ele recusou, achou que ainda não estava pronto para voltar para Hogwarts.

                        Dos antigos colegas da escola, Hermione era a única com quem ele ainda mantinha contato. Depois que terminara Hogwarts, Dumbledore o aconselhou a continuar morando com os Dursley. Ele passava a maior parte das tardes pesquisando novos feitiços, trancado em seu quarto, saíndo eventualmente para ir a biblioteca de Hogwarts (que Dumbledore permitira que ele consultasse a partir do momento em que ele entrara para a Ordem) e para visitar Hermione.

                        Logo após a formatura, ela fora indicada por Dumbledore para trabalhar para o Ministério, e foi rapidamente aceita graças ao alto nível de N.I.E.M.s que ela tinha alcançado. Em menos de dois meses ela fora promovida e agora estudava os segredos do Departamento de Mistérios.

                        Eles começaram a namorar um pouco depois de Harry entrar para a Ordem. Se não fosse pela insistência dela, ele não estaria lecionando em Hogwarts agora. Ele não tinha muito o que reclamar, o emprego era maravilhoso e ele podia ver a namorada quase todos os dias, exceto quando ela saía a serviço da Ordem.

                        Mas ainda havia Voldemort. Mais obsessivo do que nunca, ele fazia o possível e o impossível para ganhar novos seguidores, coisa que estava conseguindo a custa de mortes de muitos mestiços e do ataque a povoados bruxos.

                        Harry não podia evitar saber de cada ataque, ele sentia cada vez que a Marca Negra era conjurada e às vezes sentia-se importante diante das tentativas feitas por Voldemort para invadir a sua mente. Ele tentava resistir, conhecia segredos demais da Ordem para permitir que o inimigo lesse seus pensamentos. 

                        .Quando os ataques se tornaram mais freqüentes, Snape rendeu-se e ensinou Harry a praticar oclumência. Embora conseguisse quase sempre bloquear a mente contra invasões, ele achava quase impossível fazer isso durante o sono e era nesses momentos que ele ficava mais vulnerável.

                        Harry assustou-se quando Hermione sentou no braço do sofá, ao lado dele e interrompeu seus pensamentos. Atrás dela, vários ruivos entraram na sala: os Weasley vinham descendo as escadas. 

                        – Dumbledore pediu para que você subisse. – sussurrou Hermione no ouvido do garoto.

                        Harry levantou e cumprimentou os Weasley com um aceno de cabeça ao passar por eles. Subiu as escadas e foi até o antigo quarto de Sirius, onde Dumbledore o aguardava.

                        – Que bom que você pôde vir, Harry. Eu soube do incidente ocorrido com seus tios esta noite.

                        – Dumbledore, por que os Comensais puderam fazer isso? Quero dizer, eu deveria estar seguro na rua dos Alfeneiros, não?

                        – De certa forma, Harry. Voldemort não pode tocá-lo na rua dos Alfeneiros. O problema é que seus subornados podem.

                        – Então...

                        – Então mesmo assim, acho que a casa dos seus tios é mais segura, Harry. Veja bem, eu nenhum outro lugar você estará seguro de Voldemort. Pode estar correndo perigo com os Comensais, mas não com Voldemort. Mesmo assim, eles não fizeram nada com você, não foi?

                        – Não, mas eles torturaram meus tios. – murmurou Harry.

                        Harry estava preocupado, não podia negar isso. Ele não gostava nem um pouco dos tios nem da maneira que eles o tratavam, mas ele já tinha sofrido os horrores da maldição cruciatus e não desejava isso para ninguém, nem para os Dursley.

                        – A Ordem chegou a tempo, Harry. Você não os viu; eles expulsaram os Comensais e esperaram os obliviadores do Ministério chegarem. 

                        – Posso perguntar porque os Weasley estão aqui, Dumbledore?

                        Dumbledore o analisou por um momento antes de responder.

                        – Eles são da Ordem, Harry. Vamos precisar de todos os reforços possíveis na operação no Ministério.

                        – Que só ocorrerá em uma semana. – replicou Harry quase imediatamente.

                        O diretor deu um leve sorriso.

                        – Só achei que você deveria vê-los. Molly está extremamente preocupada com você. Se bem que na verdade ela sempre esteve. Todos queremos que o plano dê certo, mas você sabe o que acontecerá se tivermos sucesso, não?

                        Harry confirmou com um aceno da cabeça.

                        "Então achei que seria melhor vocês se acertarem antes que você se arriscasse desse jeito", complementou Dumbledore.

                        – Não estamos brigados. – justificou Harry.

                        – Eu sei que não. 

***

Harry desceu para a sala junto com Dumbledore. Hermione conversava alegremente com Gina, Fred e Jorge estavam explicando para Mundungo algumas idéias que tinham para novos produtos; o Sr. e Sra. Weasley não estavam na sala. 

                        – Como vai, Gina? – cumprimentou Harry, aproximando-se da namorada.

                        – Tudo bem. Eu estava contando que tentamos vir antes, mas o papai demorou no trabalho...

                        – Eu nem sabia que vocês vinham. Então Dumbledore contou para vocês os planos? – perguntou ele, abraçando Hermione.

                        – Sim, por isso ele nos chamou aqui. Ele estava nos explicando quando você chegou.

                        – Eu soube que você está se saíndo muito bem em Hogwarts, está sendo popular mesmo entre os alunos da Sonserina. Adoraria que você tivesse sido meu professor.

                        Harry corou. Detestava que ficassem dizendo que ele era bom professor, para ele, bom professor mesmo era o Lupin.

                        – E os seus pais, Gina? – falou ele desviando do assunto.

                        – Ahhh, eles estão na cozinha. Quando Hermione contou que vocês ainda nem jantaram a mamãe desceu correndo para preparar alguma coisa. – falou ela rindo.

                        – Bem então temos que aproveitar que temos comida decente. Sabe que eu até tentei fazer o almoço hoje, mas o Harry fez eu queimar tudo!! – exclamou Hermione.

                        Harry não ouviu, estava distraído. Vira de relance aquilo, mas não, não era possível. Ele deveria ter imaginado, Tonks favorecera isso usando aquela cabelo negro e longo. Eles estavam em reunião no quartel general da Ordem, ela não poderia ter entrado ali; ela não ousaria. 

                        Mas aquele olhar alucinado... ele não poderia confundir com nenhum outro. O vira tantas vezes em seus sonhos depois que Sirius morrera... enquanto Harry a observava ela repentinamente puxou algo de dentro da capa, como um pequeno recipiente de vidro opaco, então discretamente saiu da sala.

                        – Harry, o que aconteceu? – perguntou-lhe Hermione, cutucando o braço dele.

                        – Ahn? Nada. Eu só preciso falar com o Lupin. – desculpou-se ele e saiu atrás do ex-professor.

~~~~~Next Chapter~~~~~

P.S.: Viram como eu sou uma pessoa boa? Para compensar o tempo que a fic ficou sem atualização eu fiz um capítulo bem maiorzinho pra vocês, deu oito páginas do Word, contra as seis dos capítulos anteriores... espero que com isso vocês deixem de ser tão malvados comigo e me mandem mais reviews. Quem sabe, quando tiver mais umas, hum, cinco  reviews eu resolva que vocês já merecem o capítulo cinco: Harry novamente em Hogwarts.


	5. pode unir ou separar

**Title:** Departamento de Mistérios

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Author email:** jesse_kimble@hotmail.com 

**Category:** Drama

**Rating: **PG – 13. 

**Spoilers: **PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OOTP.

**Shippers:** Harry/Hermione e esse capítulo é para agradar as minorias que gostam de Draco/Gina (argh!), sinto muito, mas saiu quase que naturalmente, sabem... eu fui só escrevendo e 'tá aí...

**Summary of the chapter: **Harry ama tanto seus alunos que recusa-se a deixá-los por um dia na mão do Snape ou tem algum outro motivo por trás da sua volta a Hogwarts?

**Disclaimer: ***aproximando-se de Lord Voldemort e curvando-se numa reverência* Por favor, milorde, sua ajuda é imprescindível. Enquanto não possuirmos Harry Potter, aquela Rowling poderá fazer o que quiser com ele... Imagina, ela pode fazer ele _derrotá-lo_, milorde! *Lord Voldemort levanta-se, impaciente e chama seu servo* Rabicho, me traga essa Rowling. Está na hora de acertarmos algumas coisas. *dando uma risada maléfica.

A/N 1: Continuando os nomes em ingrêis: Kingsley é Quim, e Viktor, obviamente é o Vitor Krum. Carlinhos continua Carlinhos em homenagem a Dinah e Gui é Gui, porque eu acho Bill horrível, se ainda fosse William... Mantive o nome das ruas em português pra evitar complicações exceto, é claro, em Grimmauld Place.

A/N 2: Que droga! Acabei de descobrir mais uma mania que eu tenho: além de colocar conjunções adversativas a cada duas linhas, descobri que em cada fala tenho vontade de escrever "bem"... Bem, (argh!) isso quer dizer que depois dessa incrível descoberta vocês fiquem mais felizes por não terem que ler "bem" tantas vezes... nhai, tenho que fazer o Harry parar de apanhar, prometo que a Hermione não vai ter que perguntar mais se ele está bem... *fazendo promessa de ano novo*

A/N 3: Kakazinha, querida, agora você vai ter que atualizar rapidinho a tua fic, não é? Pra quem quer ler uma boa fic enquanto espera os próximos capítulos, pode começar com a série de fics da Karen13 aqui mesmo no fanfiction.net. (começa em Harry Potter e a Profecia Sagrada, ID: 1269951)****

A/N 4: Esse foi o capítulo mais fácil de escrever, só que eu posso confessar que esperava mais do Harry em Hogwarts e um motivo melhor para ele não ter acompanhado a Mione... mas foi tudo tão natural que eu mal notei o que tava fazendo... isso é muito esquisito, é como se uma coisa levasse à outra... e ficou curtinho esse capítulo, não? Me dêem um tempo, escrevi ele em dois dias!

A/N CINCO!: Morgana, Morgana, Morgana... que decepção... achei que você gostaria de ler o quarto capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo, mas paciência... pelo menos espero que o sexto capítulo (nossa!, nunca cheguei tão longe em uma fic!) esteja a altura das Esquisitas!!! Ah, sim, você vai gostar desse, fiz em tua homenagem... Dinah McFursty (ou seja lá como se escreve teu sobrenome): quando podemos marcar a entrevista? Hehehe 

**Capítulo Cinco – ...pode unir ou separar...**

                        Ele cruzou os corredores silenciosos da escola rapidamente. Ainda era cedo da manhã e provavelmente todos os alunos ainda repousavam em suas camas. Harry desceu até as frias masmorras e bateu à porta do escritório do professor que ele mais detestava.

                        – Snape, posso entrar? – perguntou ele gentilmente ao empurrar a porta da masmorra.

                        O professor rapidamente enfiou em uma gaveta os pergaminhos que lia e levantou os olhos para encará-lo.

                        – Será que há algo que posso fazer por você, Potter?

                        Harry entrou e fechou a porta, um pouco relutante. A última coisa no mundo que ele queria era estar ali, ter que admitir sua fraqueza para o ex-professor e o pior, pedir sua ajuda.

                        – Na verdade há. Preciso saber se há alguma poção que reverta os efeitos da Poção Polissuco. – declarou Harry, sentando-se em frente a Snape sem esperar que o professor o convidasse a sentar.

                        – Não seria mais fácil esperar uma hora para que a poção perdesse seu efeito? – perguntou o professor; seus olhos frios analisando Harry.

                        – O problema é que eu não sei se é Poção Polissuco que esta pessoa está tomando. Eu posso estar enganado, mas eu preciso saber.

                        – Quer dizer que você não desistiu da idéia de que a jovem Lestrange está se passando por membro da Ordem da Fênix? – Harry o mirou curioso, perguntando-se como Snape descobrira isso. – Dumbledore nos contou.

                        – Desculpe-me, Snape, mas quem seria "nós"?

                        – Eu e professora McGonagall. Ele disse para que vigiássemos você. Precisa ter cuidado, Potter. Você não pode deixar que os delírios sobre a morte de seu estimado padrinho o façam acusar alguém inocente.

                        – Eu não estou delirando! – agitou-se Harry e Snape simplesmente ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda, surpreso. 

                        – É muito bom ter certeza que você superou a morte de Black, Potter. Não esperávamos menos de você.

                        Snape estava muito suspeito. Primeiro ele revela que, juntamente com McGonagall, recebeu a missão de vigiá-lo. Então o professor diz que não esperava menos dele? Desde quando Snape esperou alguma coisa de Harry, ou acreditou que ele fosse capaz de fazer algo? Por que o professor estava o tratando de modo tão diferente?

                        – Existe uma poção que reverta? – perguntou Harry rapidamente, procurando não falar mais sobre o padrinho, mas ainda intrigado com as atitudes de Snape.

                        – Existe uma poção extremamente complexa capaz que fazer isso. Você quer que eu prepare-a?

                        Isso definitivamente estava esquisito. Snape nunca oferecera-se para fazer um favor para Harry, por mínimo que fosse e agora queria preparar a poção por ele. Harry levantou-se e, sutilmente, aproximou-se da escrivaninha.

                        – E o você está se oferecendo para fazer isso por quê...? – perguntou Harry, lentamente.

                        – A vida de alguém da Ordem estará em perigo se você não prepará-la corretamente. Além do mais, esta poção demorará três dias para ficar pronta e você deve ir para Londres com a Granger, não, Potter?

                        Harry voltou a sentar-se e, sem graça, murmurou:

                        – Ela já foi para Londres, não vou junto.

                        – Vocês brigaram?

                        Harry levantou-se para sair, não faria confissões de sua vida amorosa para ninguém, muito menos para Snape. Sim, Hermione e ele tinham brigado, mas ainda assim ele decidiu que o melhor era seguir o conselho dela e voltar para Grimmauld Place.

***

A casa estaria vazia se não fosse pelos Weasley. Os gêmeos não estavam mais lá, tinham ido cuidar da loja no Beco Diagonal. Molly, Arthur e Gina estavam com Lupin conversando na sala.

                        – Harry querido, é bom vê-lo por aqui. – cumprimentou a matriaca.

                        Harry sorriu, era o mínimo que ele podia fazer. Tanto tempo tinha se passado desde que ele encontrara os Weasley pela primeira vez, desde que tinha ido passar as férias na Toca, desde que a família fora assisti-lo no Torneio Tribruxo... Molly o abraçou e ele sentiu-se tão bem com aquele abraço, como há tempos não fazia. 

                        – Acho melhor eu ir... ainda preciso encontrar a Tonks esta manhã... – despediu-se Lupin, levantando-se.

                        – 'té mais... – falou Harry antes que Lupin desaparecesse nas chamas da lareira.

                        – Dumbledore nos disse que você iria com Hermione. – falou Gina.

                        – Ela pediu para eu ficasse. – explicou Harry, sentou-se e depois de um tempo completou: – Todos disseram a mesma coisa. Dumbledore mesmo disse que eu precisava conversar com vocês antes... de executarmos o plano. Primeiro eu queria me desculpar-

                        – Não há nada que se desculpar, querido. – interrompeu Molly.

                        Harry balançou a cabeça e continuou.

                        – Eu queria me desculpar por ter evitado vocês por todo esse tempo. Segundo, eu queria agradecer por vocês estarem aqui e fazerem parte da Ordem. Talvez Dumbledore tenha dito a vocês que esta operação será importante, mas o que ele não disse é que este será o movimento mais importante de todos, porque será quando eu vou derrotar Voldemort.

                        – Oh!, que comovente! O santo Potter vai brigar com o malvado Voldemort... – zombou uma voz fria atrás dele.

                        – O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry enquanto Draco contornava o sofá e aproximava-se de Gina.

                        – A pequena Gina não lhe contou, Potter? Nós vamos nos casar...

                        – Pára, Draco! – censurou ela. – Draco está na Ordem também, Snape o convidou.

                        – Como era de se esperar... e Dumbledore aceitou alguém como ele? 

                        – Ao contrário do que você... pensa, Potter – começou Draco, como se duvidando que Harry pensasse – eu sou muito útil a Ordem. Eu passo informações importantes sobre os Comensais e sobre o Lord das Trevas, não fico o tempo todo parado sentado atrás de uma mesa... – provocou o garoto, referindo-se ao fato de Harry ensinar em Hogwarts.

                        Harry aproximou-se de Malfoy e pegou o braço esquerdo dele. Só pode respirar normalmente depois que expôs o braço dele e não encontrou a Marca Negra.

                        – Você _realmente_ acha que Dumbledore confiaria em alguém que jurou lealdade ao Lord das Trevas, Potter? Eu sei que ele já fez isso uma vez, mas ainda assim... – falou Malfoy, com seu tradicional sorriso de desprezo.

                        – Desde quando você está na Ordem? – perguntou Harry, sentando-se novamente.

                        – Entrei na Ordem muito antes de você, com certeza. – respondeu Draco, divertindo-se ao perceber que Harry estava ficando nervoso.

                        – Então por que você nunca veio às reuniões?

                        – Ah, eu vim. Só que não quando você estava. Aparentemente o diretor achou que o precioso Potter não poderia lidar com isso.

                        – Já chega, Draco! – interferiu a Sra. Weasley.

                        Harry deu as costas e subiu para o quarto que ele ocupava quando ficava na Mansão Black. Pretendia ficar lá até que Malfoy fosse embora. Maldição! Porque ele tinha que aparecer justo quando Harry decidira conversar com os Weasley? Como se já não fosse difícil fazer isso sem um Malfoy por perto...

                        Para completar ele ainda discutira com Hermione. Harry simplesmente não conseguia explicar porque fizera isso, tudo que ela pedira é que ele voltasse e conversasse com os Weasley. Não podia entender porque essa idéia o perturbara tanto no princípio. Quando ele negou-se a encontrar a família do amigo, Hermione disse que então não precisava que ele fosse com ela, ela poderia fazer tudo sozinha.

                        Sozinho no quarto, ele esperou que as horas passassem, desejava que a tarefa de Hermione não fosse tão complicada, que ela voltasse logo para que ele pudesse se explicar e contar que tinha seguido o conselho dela.

                        Próximo ao meio-dia, Gina bateu à porta do quarto, chamando-o para o almoço. Ele não pretendia descer, estava sem fome, então lembrou-se que estava tentando ser agradável com os Weasley e que provavelmente Molly ficaria ofendida se ele rejeitasse a refeição por ela preparada.

                        Os dois dias seguintes passaram muito lentamente na opinião de Harry. Ele tinha voltado para a casa dos Dursley, que agora o ignoravam completamente. 

                        Pedira a Lupin que o escrevesse se houvesse qualquer novidade, ou melhor, se Hermione voltasse antes, mas ele não o fez. A coruja que Harry recebera no final do terceiro dia era de um ex-professor seu, mas não de Lupin, e sim de Snape, avisando que a poção estava pronta.

                        Ele aparatou no Largo Grimmauld e de lá seguiu para a casa de número onze. Alguns membros da Ordem estavam lá, entre eles Snape e Tonks.

                        Harry convidou seu ex-professor de poções e a aurora para subirem para um dos quartos da casa. Quando Tonks entrou, Harry fechou a porta enquanto Snape o observava.

                        – Não me importa se eu estou enganado, Tonks, quero que você prove para mim que não é Belatrix Lestrange. – declarou Harry, quando Snape entregou a poção à ela.

~~~Next Chapter~~~ Oh, chegamos a um ponto interessante... será Ninphadora Tonks, Bellatrix Lestrange??? E o que Hermione dirá de tudo isso quando voltar?

P.S.1: (eu sei que já fiz um monte de Author Notes e agora vou começar com os Post Scriptum, mas é a vida...) por favor, me digam se vocês estão gostando, pq eu tenho a sensação que a história tá só dando voltas sem chegar a lugar algum. Vocês também se sentem assim? Por favor, preciso saber o que vocês pensam!!!

P.S. 2: E a Ainsley continua na onda paz-e-amor e atualizou a fic rapidinho para vocês, né? Então, por que vocês não aproveitam e entram na onda deixando uma review pra mim?? É só clicar no "ok", aí à esquerda da tela... agora sim eu prometo que só vou atualizar depois que tiver vinte reviews, e tenho dito. Aproveitem que eu tô inspirada para escrever, porque depois que eu for lá pra onde Judas perdeu as botas, não vou ter tanta vontade de atualizar assim. Pra quem não entendeu nada, vou fazer um resumo: SEM REVIEWS, NÃO TEM MAIS FIC, ENTENDERAM? *me recompondo* melhor assim...


	6. Verum et Falsum

**Title:** Departamento de Mistérios

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Author email:** jesse_kimble@hotmail.com 

**Category:** Drama

**Rating: **PG – 13. 

**Spoilers: **PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OOTP.

**Shippers:** Harry/Hermione, não posso deixar os dois sozinhos, coitadinhos... não acham que ele já sofreu muito? *Ainsley esperando que o coro responda NÃÃÃO para que ela possa fazer o Harry apanhar ainda mais* 

**Summary of the chapter: **Teremos uma traidora na Ordem ou Harry realmente não superou a morte do padrinho? Hum, finalmente teremos um pouco de ação nesse capítulo... desculpa, eu disse um pouco? Finalmente teremos MUITA ação nesse capítulo! E vocês acham que depois de tudo que Harry passou a cabecinha dele vai continuar tão inocente quanto antes? Aguardem... ah, e eu falei que se fosse por mim, o Harry apanharia em cada capítulo, não? Então 'tá bom!

**Disclaimer: ***um homem com aparência de rato aproxima-se do Lord das Trevas* milorde, eu tentei, milorde, mas aquela Rowling ganhou novos guarda-costas... uma bruxa muito poderosa... *Lord Voldemort levanta-se* Rabicho incompetente... _crucio!_ *enquanto o "verme" contorce-se no chão, Lord Voldemort ajusta sua capa e despede-se:* Aguarde aqui, Haynes, trarei a Rowling...

Algumas observações: cansei dos A/N, vou só anotar algumas coisas. Eu tinha que colocar um título em latim... não resisiti... pra quem não sabe, significa "Verdadeiro e falso"; desculpa quem não gosta do shipper H2, mas é tão gostoso escrever cenas dos dois juntos... Gostou da surpresa o capítulo cinco, Dinah MacFursty? Atualizei rapidinho para os meus seis fãns:

* Débora Dumbledore: que bom q você gostou do Draco na Ordem, foi algo que me veio na cabeça na hora, a cena tava muito melosa, precisava que um Malfoy estragasse tudo... eu também tô curiosa para descobrir da Bellatrix!! (não nota q ainda não comecei o capítulo e _realmente_ não decidi o que vou fazer com ela... vamos ver o q vou acabar digitando...)

* Sakura Lucy Li: bem, posso dizer que você não vê muitos "bem" nem "mas" pq eu tenho muito autocontrole para esse tipo de coisa, mas que me dá vontade de escrever, ah, isso dá...e você é de Portugal, não? Achei isso pq você falou "Death Eater"... me acostumei tanto com Comensal... que segundo o meu dicionário são aqueles que "habitualmente comem na casa alheia", não que isso seja interessante... só pra viajar um pouquinho e enrolar mais vocês...

* Karen: você não faz a mínima idéia da emoção que é você ser elogiada por alguém q você admira. Saber que você está gostando de uma fic minha é fenomenal! ´bigadu!

* Botori: vê se continua lendo, viu??

* E um obrigada muito especial pra The que, como vocês sabem, fez eu começar a escrever fics...

**Nomes em ingrêis da Ordem: Elphias Doge é Elifas Doge, da Ordem da Fênix, Kingsley é o Quim *argh!* e Nymphadora é, obviamente, Ninfadora. E como eu disse, Death Eater é Comensal da Morte pq fica mais bonito (vá entender minha cabeça!)

Ainsley e as promessas de ano novo: é, eu sei que eu disse que precisava de reviews e que enquanto não tivesse 20 reviews eu não atualizava... mas cheguei a conclusão que eu não daria para Comensal da Morte, não consigo torturar as pessoas. Então, ainda aproveitando minha onda de inspiração e boa-vontade e cortando o papo-furado, aqui está o sexto capítulo...

**Capítulo Seis – Verum et falsum**

                        – Você está delirando? – perguntou Tonks encarando Harry atônita; então virou-se para Snape: – Você concordou com isso?

                        – Beba a poção. – ordenou Harry diretamente, impedindo Snape de responder.

                        – Você não tem autoridade para me fazer beber isto. – protestou ela, levantando-se. – Eu vou falar com Dumbledore.

                        Harry colocou-se atrás da porta, impedindo que ela fosse aberta.

                        – Eu esperava fazer isso pacificamente, afinal você não tem nada para esconder, ou tem, Nymphadora?

                        – Não me chame assim. 

                        – Então pare de fazer onda e beba logo a poção! Se você é quem diz que é, ela não lhe fará mal algum! – retrucou Harry, irritado.

                        Tonks pegou a poção e a levou a boca, lentamente. 

                        – Estão vendo? Convencidos? – falou ela, após alguns segundos. Então transfigurou o cabelo rosa em madeixas longas e escuras, seus olhos mais frios do que antes. – Agora por que minha aparência ficou parecida com a de uma Lestrange vocês acham que eu sou uma Comensal?

                        Harry não respondeu e Snape assumiu a situação. Aproximou-se da mulher e ergueu a manga de sua blusa, revelando no seu antebraço, a Marca Negra.

                        – Harry, desça! – ordenou Snape, pegando a varinha. 

                        No mesmo instante, Bellatrix Lestrange murmurou "_experlliamus"_ e desarmou o professor, que foi jogado contra a parede. Harry há três dias tentava se convencer que estava errado e nem considerara a possibilidade dela lançar um feitiço neles. Apesar da surpresa, Harry estava fervendo de raiva. Como aquela mulher ousara entrar na casa do padrinho depois de tudo que tinha feito?

                        – CRUCIO! – gritou Harry.

                        Ao ser atingida pelo feitiço, Bellatrix caiu no chão, dando tempo para Harry desarmá-la. Ainda apontando a varinha para ela, ele fez a única coisa que pôde pensar: abriu a porta e pediu ajuda. Bellatrix ainda tentou reagir, mas Harry foi rápido o suficiente para estuporá-la. Com a porta ainda aberta, Harry baixou a varinha e ajudou Snape a levantar-se.

                        Com um feitiço, Kingsley conjurou algumas cordas que amarraram Bellatrix. Ela recobrou a consciência quando eles preparavam-se para entregá-la ao ministério. Estavam todos novamente na sala e Harry adiantou-se.

                        – Precisamos interrogá-la!

                        – O Ministério fará isso. – explicou a voz asmática de Elphias Doge.

                        – Precisamos saber onde está Tonks e o quanto _ela_ – Harry respondeu irritado, apontando diretamente para Bellatrix. – contou a Voldemort sobre os nossos planos.

                        Kingsley empurrou Bellatrix, fazendo-a sentar no sofá; um silêncio carregado de tensão espalhava-se pela sala. Ao perceber que a atenção de todos estava voltada para ele, Harry decidiu começar o interrogatório.

                        – Então, o que você fez com a Tonks? – inquiriu ele, curvando-se e olhando atentamente nos olhos dela.

                        – Eu a matei. – respondeu Bellatrix trivialmente, como se isso não passasse de algo comum.

                        Harry levantou a cabeça e encarou a primeira pessoa que estava a sua frente: o professor Snape. Não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer por Tonks, mas ainda precisavam descobrir quanto Voldemort sabia.

                        – O que você contou a Voldemort? – perguntou Harry diretamente.

                        Bellatrix manteve o olhar fixo no garoto, então seus olhos passearam pela sala, avaliando cada membro da Ordem, antes de seu rosto contrair-se em uma gargalhada frenética que durou por alguns intermináveis segundos.

                        – O bebê Potter acha que pode descobrir os pensamentos do Lord das Trevas! – exclamou ela, ainda rindo. 

                        Harry sabia que precisava manter o controle, principalmente na frente dos membros da Ordem. Não havia motivos para se exaltar, ela estava só o provocando. Logo a levariam para o ministério e ela receberia a punição que merecia, não cabia a ele fazer isso...

                        "O bebezinho Potter acha que pode explorar os planos que o Lord fez para ele, quando é exatamente o contrário o que acontece!", ela falou normalmente; para Harry, foi como se ela tivesse gritado. 

                        Não podendo mais se controlar, Harry pulou em cima dela, suas mãos alcançando a garganta da mulher, em um desejo desesperado de fazê-la parar de falar, de rir, de respirar.

                        "Harry, pára!", ele ouviu alguém gritar atrás dele. Ele continuou a lutar, não contra Bellatrix que ainda tinha as mãos amarradas, mas contra as dezenas de mãos que tentavam tirá-lo de cima dela. Ele esperara tanto tempo para fazer isso, não desperdiçaria essa oportunidade.

                        Bellatrix estava cedendo, seus lábios estavam ficando roxos; ela abrira a boca em uma vã tentativa de aspirar um pouco de ar. Alguém puxou seus ombros e Harry recuou um pouco; as mãos ainda no pescoço dela a fizeram inclinar-se para frente. Com um repentino movimento do braço, Harry livrou-se de quem o puxava e jogou Bellatrix novamente de costas no sofá.

                        Harry não entendia muito bem o que estava fazendo, tudo que tinha em mente era que precisava matar a assassina do seu padrinho. Sua visão ofuscou-se um pouco, como se uma grande claridade tivesse invadido o ambiente; sua cicatriz ardendo, ele ouviu sua boca murmurar "você me traiu" antes de obrigar o coração de Bellatrix a bater pela última vez.

                        Quando percebeu que os olhos dela fecharam-se e que o semblante dela não carregava mais nenhuma expressão, Harry parou de lutar contra as pessoas que tentavam impedi-lo e foi jogado de costas no chão. Vários bruxos tentavam fazer algo por Bellatrix; Harry não se importava. Ele rapidamente levantou-se e desaparatou.

* * *

Ela estava morta... Harry repetia para si mesmo, cada segundo o barulho do relógio parecia lhe confirmar _mor-ta...mor-ta...mor-ta..._ Ele a matara, pela primeira vez na vida, ele matara alguém.

                        Harry não ousou olhar para o relógio para ver que horas eram. Deveria ser muito tarde, a casa estava silenciosa há muito tempo. O quarto estava escuro, Harry passara as últimas horas deitado sozinho, com a mente vagando enquanto seus olhos estavam fixos no vazio do teto. A janela estava fechada, impedindo que a luz solar iluminasse o ambiente. 

                        Durante o tempo que ele ficara trancado no quarto, os Dursley não se importaram que ele não tivesse descido para as refeições, pareciam nem ter tomado conhecimento do fato de que Harry estava na casa. 

                        Harry só decidiu levantar-se da cama na segunda-feira de manhã, quando Edwiges começara a bater com o bico no vidro da janela insistentemente. Lupin mandara uma carta, como prometido; Hermione voltara.

                        Ele não estava certo se seria uma boa idéia voltar para Grimmauld Place depois do incidente com Bellatrix; tinha medo que eles o julgassem e o tratassem como o assassino que ele era. Tinha medo que Hermione o considerasse culpado pelo que ele fizera.

* * *

                        Quando ele chegou na sede da Ordem, Hermione estava sentada na sala, analisando alguns pergaminhos que estavam atirados sobre o sofá. Harry saiu da lareira observando a garota; estava mais bonita do que ele jamais tinha a visto. Harry aproximou-se e a abraçou, ela o encarou surpresa.

                        Harry afastou-se imediatamente e murmurou um pedido de desculpas.

                        – Eu fiz o que você disse. Falei com os Weasley. – declarou ele, empurrando alguns pergaminhos para o lado e sentando-se ao lado de Hermione.

                        – Que bom. – respondeu ela, ainda lendo o pergaminho que tinha no colo.

                        – Senti sua falta... Mione... – começou Harry, puxando gentilmente o pergaminho da mão da garota e chamando sua atenção. – você estava certa, eu não devia ter evitado os Weasley. Desculpa por ter discutido com você.

                        – Não se preocupe, não estou braba. – respondeu ela, olhando para o outro lado da sala.

                        – Então por que você está me evitando? – indagou Harry friamente.

                        Hermione finalmente virou-se para ele e o encarou.

                        – Eu estou ocupada, Harry, não está vendo? Não tenho muito tempo antes que o ministério o acuse formalmente de assassinato!

                        – Você está tentando mostrar para eles que eu sou inocente?

                        – É óbvio, por que você acha que eu voltei? – respondeu ela como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo e pegou o pergaminho de volta das mãos de Harry.

                        O garoto desistiu de tentar conversar com ela e explicar que logo nada mais disso teria utilidade...      Harry decidiu não insistir; foi para a cozinha onde os outros membros da Ordem estavam reunidos.

                        – Dumbledore, temos um problema. – disse ele ao encontrar o diretor.

                        – E qual seria? – perguntou Dumbledore, enquanto os outros voltavam sua atenção para a conversa.

                        – Ainda não sabemos quanto Voldemort sabe dos nossos planos para o Departamento de Mistérios.

                        – Ele sabe que você está planejando ir ao Departamento de Mistérios segunda-feira, Potter. – começou a falar uma voz fria e arrastada – Ele sabe que você quer lutar com ele o prender um uma sala. Entretanto, ele não sabe o que está naquela sala.

                        – E como você descobriu isso, Malfoy? – desafiou Harry.

                        – Porque eu contei para ele. – respondeu Draco, displicente.

~~~Next Chapter~~~ 

P.S.: "A vingança é um prato que degusta-se muito lentamente... e tem mais sabor do que qualquer outra comida que o dinheiro possa comprar..." ah, vocês não sabem o quanto esperei pelo momento em que Bellatrix morreria... ela e aquela Umbridge não prestam mesmo, onde já se viu fazer aquilo com o Sirius? Se ainda fosse com o veado do Tiago...

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! 

Não adianta, quando termino um capítulo não consigo mesmo segurar ele... então, saibam que eu já comecei o próximo. Na verdade, esse devia ser mais longo, eu cortei para dar mais suspense... Afinal, Draco é da Ordem mas conta as coisas pro Voldemort? E ainda admite isso tranqüilamente na frente de todos? Que diabos está acontecendo?


	7. Controle de danos

**Title:**Departamento de Mistérios

**Author name:**Jesse Kimble

**Author email:**jesse_kimble@hotmail.com

**Category:**Drama

**Rating: **PG – 13.

**Spoilers: **PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OOTP.

**Shippers:**Harry/Hermione, se bem que agora eles estão meio distantes...

**Summary of the chapter: **Sinceramente? Esse capítulo ficou um dramalhão mexicano. Harry brigando com todo mundo, até com Hermione... mas não, não vou falar mais para não estragar! Só vou dizer que eu tava viajando mto quando escrevi esse capítulo, então... vocês podem imaginar quando lerem... Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **aquela mulher loira parecia ter sido torturada, mas Ainsley não se importava. "Muito bem, trouxa, queremos que assine esse pergaminho declarando que Ainsley Haynes é a dona do *fazendo cara de nojo* Harry Potter", exigiu aquela voz fria. A mulher revoltou-se: "Não vou assinar nada, porque td isso não passa de uma farsa para roubarem os milhões que eu ganhei!" Ainsley aproxima-se lentamente da mulher que está caída no chão: "uma farsa? Você está dizendo que eu sou uma farsa??? Se não fosse por pessoas como eu, Harry Potter não faria tanto sucesso, as pessoas nem conheceriam seu nome, Rowling, e o mais importante, você ainda estaria vivendo naquele repugnante apartamento contando os dias para receber o cheque da previdência social!" "Eu trabalhei duro por mais de dez anos, eu mereço isso! Vocês não podem simplesmente chegar e exigir que eu dê o Harry para vocês, vocês não o merecem! Vocês não passam de bruxos inventados por mim. Como eu inventei vocês, eu posso fazê-los desaparecer!!!" *ela puxa o teclado do computador, seleciona td o texto que fala de Voldemort e de Ainsley e pressiona "delete"*.

OBS: já estou quase terminando a história, acho que mais uns dois ou três capítulos e teremos o grande final. Por isso, aproveitem e me mandem reviews. Quem sabe eu seja boazinha e faça um final que possa ter continuação...

* SakuraLucyLi: em primeiro lugar, muitíssimo obrigada pela review! Em segundo, não é só você que odeia a tradutora. Bem-vinda ao clube! (de uma fã que teve que ler o quinto livro em inglês) Terceiro lugar: a história do Draco é para ser estranha mesmo... você vai entender neste capítulo de agora... bem, a relação deles continua basicamente a mesma dos tempos de escola, ou seja, continuam se odiando, não importa se o Draco está na Ordem, isso é mais um motivo pro Harry odiar Malfoy, afinal, como o filho de um Comensal entrou na Ordem antes dele? Certo, não vou falar mais para não estragar o capítulo, você vai ver, depois me manda uma review e diz o que achou, ok? Harry estuprando a Bellatrix? Pra se contaminar depois? Não, obrigada...

* DinahMcFusty:Luna? Confesso que nem considerei colocar a Luna na história, não sei se ela ficaria bem na Ordem... Respostas: 1 – você já sabe a resposta, mas não vou po(u)star aqui pra não estragar pros outros. 2 – Snape sempre foi bonzinho!!! Ele SEMPRE foi o melhor personagem da série depois do Sirius!!! Mas se você diz bonzinho com o Harry, espere e verá! 3 – a resposta para isso está aí em cima!

**Capítulo Sete – Controle de danos**
    
    _               "...There is so many different worlds_
    
    _               So many different suns_
    
    _               And we have just one world,_
    
    _               But we live in different one_
    
    _               Now the sun´s gone the hell_
    
    _               And the moon´s riding high_
    
    _               Let me bid farewell_
    
    _               Every man has to die_
    
    _               But it´s written in the starlight_
    
    _               And in every line on your palm_
    
    _               We´re fools to make war_
    
    _               On our brothers in arms"_
    
    –– _Dire Straits, "Brothers in Arms"_
    
    ***

                        – VOCÊ O QUÊ??? – gritou Harry espantado.

                        – Contei a ele. Redução de danos. Estamos controlando as informações que ele recebe. Ele descobriria de qualquer forma, então é melhor que ele saiba somente o que ele _pode_saber.

                        Harry observou Draco por algum tempo, desanimado. Redução de danos? Era a maior besteira que ele já ouvira. Deixar Voldemort saber cada movimento da Ordem porque assim eles saberiam o que ele sabe... isso se chamava idiotice!

                        Ele subiu as escadas, até o quarto de Sirius, onde Rony não o incomodaria. Rony não o incomodaria? É claro que ele não faria isso, ele estava morto, como Harry pôde pensar uma coisa dessas? Talvez fosse porque sua mente estava tão ocupada pensando no que Malfoy dissera.

                        Redução de danos. Fizeram com ele uma vez, no quinto ano, agora estavam fazendo com Voldemort. Pelo menos isso fora o que disseram, porque na verdade, esse controle também o atingia. Mesmo que não admitissem, os membros da Ordem, especialmente Dumbledore, estavam escondendo alguma coisa dele.

                        De forma alguma Dumbledore deixaria ele prender-se com Voldemort em uma sala do Departamento de Mistérios se não soubesse exatamente o que eles encontrariam lá dentro. Harry não ficou de bom humor ao concluir isso; ele lutara tanto para aprender a bloquear sua mente e mesmo assim Dumbledore escondia dele as coisas que Voldemort não poderia saber. Isso acabaria em três dias, ele já decidira. Não havia nada que pudesse dar errado, nada exceto...

                        Harry passara a semana evitando pensar nisso, mas não podia continuar assim. Se algo desse errado, ele provavelmente morreria e Voldemort escaparia impune. Isso não poderia acontecer, ele não deixaria acontecer. O plano estava pronto, ele o estudara nos mínimos detalhes, Voldemort voltaria a ser um espectro, já acontecera antes.

                        Ele ficaria preso lá e o que isto importava? Voldemort não teria mais poder, não faria mal a mais ninguém. O Ministério poderia lidar com seus seguidores, contanto que Voldemort fosse dado como morto, contanto que eles acreditassem que não haveria como trazê-lo de volta.

                        Sabia que precisava falar com Hermione, explicar para ela o plano, o que aconteceria. Talvez fosse por medo que Hermione dissesse que não queria mais vê-lo, ou então a idéia de que talvez era melhor mantê-la afastada, que assim ela não sentiria tanta culpa quando ele ficasse no Departamento de Mistérios, a verdade é que ele não conseguia explicar porque decidiu ficar ali sozinho no quarto ao invés de procurá-la.

* * *

  


Os passos que ele ouviu de alguém que subia as escadas logo se revelaram ser de Malfoy, quando ele apareceu no quarto onde Harry estava.

                        – Dumbledore me mandou subir. Você precisa me dizer que desculpa vamos usar para Voldemort ir ao Departamento de Ministérios terça-feira. – pediu Draco, com a habitual voz fria e arrastada.

                        – Não vamos usar desculpa alguma. Basta você dizer para ele onde está a arma que ele tanto procura para me matar. – respondeu Harry, esperando que com isso Malfoy fosse embora.

                        – Você realmente não tem idéia do que há naquela sala, não é, Potter?

                        – O que isto interessa a você, Malfoy? Veio aqui para me contar o que você descobriu com a sua grande influência com Voldemort?

                        – Eu estou do seu lado, todos sabem disso, menos você.

                        – Ah, é? Aposto que a Gina está tão cega de amor por você que nem quer enxergar quem você é, Malfoy!

                        Malfoy sorriu, como se desafiasse Harry, então virou-se e saiu sem pressa do quarto.

* * *

  


Após o almoço, Dumbledore apareceu na casa. Ele conversou com Lupin e Malfoy, enquanto Harry sentou-se na sala e pegou um livro qualquer para ler. Não ficou sozinho; menos de cinco minutos depois, Hermione entrou na sala com mais uma penca de pergaminhos que ela pretendia estudar.

                        – Isto ainda é sobre o processo? – perguntou Harry, olhando para ela, com o livro completamente esquecido no colo.

                        – É. – respondeu Hermione. Continuava ocupada, continuava sem olhar para ele.

                        – Você não precisa fazer isso.

                        No momento seguinte, Harry se arrependeu de ter dito isso. Ela pareceu ficar extremamente irritada.

                        – Não preciso fazer isso? – começou Hermione quase gritando – Você ao menos tem idéia que depende de nós você ser preso ou não? Os bruxos do Ministério ainda não vieram quebrar sua varinha porque Dumbledore quase implorou para que eles não o fizessem! Nós temos três dias para encontrar uma justificativa ou um precedente que prove que um assassino pode ser libertado! – terminou ela em tom acusatório.

                        Harry levantou-se, fechou a porta e murmurou um feitiço; não queria que os outros ouvissem a discussão.

                        – É só isso que eu sou agora? Um assassino? Porque se é assim que você pensa não preciso que você me defenda, Hermione. – murmurou ele, olhando para o chão.

                        – Você matou alguém.

                        – Por isso agora sou igual a Voldemort? – replicou ele imediatamente. – Bellatrix era uma assassina. Ela matou Sirius, ela matou Tonks e teria matado mais pessoas se tivesse chance.

                        – Já passou tanto tempo, Harry. Você nunca demonstrou ódio, nunca agiu diferente com nós, nunca brigou com ninguém ou sequer conversou com alguém sobre isso. Por que agora você decidiu matá-la? Jogar fora qualquer chance que você teria de ter uma vida normal, sendo preso em Azkaban?

                        – Uma vida normal? – perguntou Harry, irônico. – Minha vida pode ser qualquer coisa, menos normal. Nunca vou poder ter uma vida normal enquanto existirem pessoas como ela.

                        A sala silenciou e Harry sentou novamente. Nenhum dos dois queria continuar a discussão, pelo rumo que ela estava tomando, isso só poderia acabar em uma briga.

                        – Eu cansei disso. – declarou Harry, com o olhar perdido no outro lado da sala.

                        Harry distraiu-se observando a parede; mal percebeu quando ela desistiu de observá-lo e sentou-se ao seu lado.

                        – Não vai durar para sempre. – ela tentou consolá-lo.

                        – Eu sei que não. Porque isso vai acabar amanhã. – falou ele, pegando o livro e saíndo da sala.

                        – Venha comigo, Potter. – ordenou Draco assim que Harry começou a subir as escadas.

                        – Por quê?

                        – O diretor quer vê-lo.

                        Harry desistiu de subir e seguiu Malfoy até a cozinha, onde Dumbledore o esperava.

                        – Nós iremos para o Ministério amanhã, no final da tarde. – informou o diretor assim que Harry fechou a porta da cozinha.

                        Harry acenou com a cabeça.

                        – O julgamento pelo assassinato de Bellatrix ocorrerá na quinta-feira. O Ministério permitiu que você mantivesse sua varinha e seu cargo como professor de Hogwarts até que ele aconteça. – informou Malfoy; ele tinha permanecido na cozinha quando Harry fechou a porta.

                        – Quinta-feira? – perguntou Harry, com um sorriso torto. – E Hermione ainda se dá ao trabalho...

                        – Ainda há uma chance, Harry. – considerou Malfoy, nem se incomodando ao chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

                        – Já disse que vocês não devem deixar _ninguém_sair depois que entrarmos. – respondeu Harry.

                        – Há a chance de você derrotar o Lord das Trevas, sem transformá-lo em um espectro. A profecia diz-

                        – Eu sei o que a profecia diz! – replicou Harry, rispidamente. – Posso ir agora, Dumbledore?

                        – Sim, mas fique na casa, não vá para Little Whinging. A não ser que você queira se despedir dos seus tios...

                        – Como se eu me importasse com eles! – resmungou Harry.

~~~~~ Next Chapter ~~~~~

A/N 1: (eu não desisti disso, não é?) Bem, a princípio o capítulo oito deve ser o último, com o duelo Harry X Voldemort. Espero liberar o capítulo oito na terça-feira, dia 24, em pleno carnaval, pq vai ser em uma terça-feira a luta e pq assim terei tempo de fazer um pouco de pesquisa (sim, sim, isto é necessário quando se escreve uma fic) e me inspirar!

A/N 2: desculpa por esse capítulo ser mais curto do que os outros, mas em primeiro lugar, ele tem um pouco mais de carga emocional do que os outros (de onde eu tiro essas coisas? Eu avisei q tô só viajando hj...) e também eu não tinha mais nada para escrever aqui mesmo. Tudo vai acontecer realmente na terça-feira, em um looooongo capítulo! Promessa!


	8. Entre Quatro Paredes

**Title:** Departamento de Mistérios

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Author email:** jesse_kimble@hotmail.com 

**Category:** Drama

**Rating: **PG – 13. 

**Spoilers: **PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OOTP.

**Shippers:** Harry/Hermione

**Summary of the chapter: **tá, eu sei que não tá muito maior que os primeiros capítulos, o cap 4 tem mais palavras, mas dêem um tempo, fiz 2568 palavras para vocês! O duelo final no Ministério e, pela primeira vez nessa fic, temos a mudança do ponto de vista, mas só um pouco, pq vocês não vão perder a melhor parte!

**Disclaimer: ***Ainsley cai sentada na frente do próprio computador, totalmente confusa* Droga, por que ela tinha que fazer isso?? Justo agora que eu estou ocupada com o final da história! Ah, ela que espere! Quando eu terminar esse capítulo vou dar um jeito de colocar minha história no computador dela e ela vai ter que aceitar que não pode nos controlar! Ou isso ou vou entrar em greve contra o monopólio da J.K. Rowling, que _ainda_ possui o Harry Potter... 

A/N: Depois de horas de meditação, de muitos "delete" pressionados, finalmente estou preparada para fazer o que estou prestes a fazer. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Ah, e pra quem não sabe, feitiço escudo é o _protego_, bastante usado em na Ordem da Fênix.

A/N 2: prestem _bastante_ atenção à letra dessa música, pq eu acho que tem tudo a ver com o capítulo! E se possível, ouçam ela enquanto lêem o capítulo, não é difícil de achá-la na internet. Quem não tem o Kazaa procure no altavista.com

* Poly Malfoy: Não é só você que gosta do Draco não... é muito bom escrever as falas dele... 

* Sakura Lucy Li: *desapontada* ahhh, o quinto livro não é curto? Q saco, eu achei q era, porque acabou tão rápido... Bom, a gente supera... Se dou tanta atenção assim a você é porque eu realmente adoro receber suas reviews. Acho que você não sabe como é bom abrir o outlook e receber um "review alert" por uma história que você escreveu... 

* Botori: Se a fic está boa, é porque as reviews de vocês me dão inspiração, então, muito obrigada!!! ****

**Capítulo Oito – Entre quatro paredes **

_            "Is this the real life? _

_            Is this just fantasy?_

_            Caught in a landslide _

_            No escape from reality _

_            Open your eyes _

_            Look up to the skies and see _

_            I´m just a poor boy,I need no sympathy _

_            Because I´m easy come, easy go, _

_            A little high, little low, _

_            Anyway the wind blows, doesn´t really matter to me, _

_            To me_

_            …_

_            Too late, my time has come, _

_            Sends shivers down my spine _

_            Body´s aching all the time, _

_            Goodbye everybody, I´ve got to go _

_            Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth _

_            Mama oooh (any way the wind blows) _

_            I don´t want to die, _

_            I sometimes wish I´d never been born at all_

_            …_

_            But I´m just a poor boy and nobody loves me _

_            (He´s just a poor boy from a poor family _

_            Spare him his life from this monstrosity) _

_            Easy come easy go, will you let me go?"_

            –– _Queen, "Bohemian Rhapsody"_

***

                        O sono de Harry foi tranqüilo naquela noite. Talvez por estar em um lugar tão seguro como Grimmauld Place, cercado por bruxos da Ordem, que não deixariam nada lhe acontecer, ou talvez por saber que depois que o plano tivesse sido posto em prática, Voldemort não poderia mais atingi-lo como conseguia.            

                        Entretanto, ao acordar, ele não sentia muita vontade de descer e encarar Hermione, lembrar-se que poderia ser a última vez que estaria encontrando-a.

                        Quem sabe quando ele ficasse no Departamento de Mistérios ela achasse que ele fora suficientemente punido e o perdoasse, mas que diferença isso faria? Ele nunca saberia mesmo. 

                        Ele tão pouco saiu do quarto para almoçar, continuava sem vontade de encontrar outras pessoas, embora soubesse que teria que fazer isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. Por hora, passou o tempo todo sentado na cama, observando o álbum de fotografias que Hagrid o presenteara no primeiro ano.

***

Fazia quase um dia que ela não o encontrara. Depois da conversa com Dumbledore, Harry simplesmente escondera-se no quarto, recusara-se a jantar e também a almoçar no dia seguinte e ninguém atrevera-se a perturbá-lo.

                        Isso estava ficando patético. Ele matara uma pessoa; talvez estivesse sentindo remorsos, mas tudo tinha um limite. No meio da tarde, cansada de esperar, Hermione subiu as escadas como um furacão e entrou no quarto de Harry sem ao menos pedir licença.

                        – Você vai descer ou vai continuar ignorando todos que se preocupam com você? – falou ela, quase em tom de exigência, para o garoto que estava de frente para a janela.

                        – É bom ver você também, Hermione... – respondeu Harry, calmo e irônico, como se nem tivesse ouvido a pergunta dela. 

                        Hermione respirou fundo, tentando evitar ficar mais ansiosa do que estava. Harry desviou sua atenção da janela e aproximou-se de Hermione.

                        – Vai descer? Molly está extremamente preocupada, você não come nada desde ontem. 

                        – Não estou com vontade de comer nada, mas se você quiser, eu desço.

                        "Se você quiser eu desço? Que tipo de declaração era essa? Por que ela iria querer que ele descesse? Quem ganharia com isso seria ele, conversando com os amigos ao invés de ficar preso em um quarto escuro, se remoendo em auto-piedade..."

                        – Por que eu iria querer que você descesse? – ela pronunciou em voz alta uma das perguntas que tinha feito apenas em pensamento.

                        – Então porque outro motivo você entraria aqui dessa forma? 

                        Sim, ela queria que ele descesse, ou que pelo menos, passasse o resto da noite com ela. Tentava não admitir isso para si mesma; ainda estava magoada com Harry. Por Merlin, porque ele tivera que matar Bellatrix? Por mais que estivessem em guerra, a mulher estava presa, ela iria para Azkaban, ele não precisava ter feito justiça com as próprias mãos.

                        – Você mudou... – murmurou ele delicadamente, de modo que ela só ouviu porque ele se aproximara.

                        – Você me decepcionou... – ela murmurou também, um pouco antes de sair do quarto deixando o garoto parado, olhando para o chão.

***

O véu da noite já começava a cobrir Londres e vários membros da Ordem chegavam apressados na casa, ajustando os últimos preparativos para a operação que realizariam em breve.

                        Harry agradeceu o alvoroço, por causa disso, quase ninguém prestou atenção quando ele desceu. Hermione parecia nem ter notado. Atravessou a sala e chegou à cozinha que, naquele momento, estava ocupada só por Lupin.

                        – Olá, Harry! – saudou ele – É bom vê-lo novamente.

                        – Oi, Lupin. – respondeu ele, sem prestar muita atenção.

                        – Então quer dizer a Granger convenceu você a descer? – perguntou uma voz fria atrás dele.

                        Malfoy acabara de entrar na cozinha. Por que, por que aquele garoto tinha que aparecer em todo o lugar que ele estava? Que fosse ficar com a Gina, não importava, desde que não ficasse o perseguindo!

                        – Você irá com nós, Draco? – perguntou Lupin, tentando manter a conversa amistosa.

                        – Sim, Dumbledore me pediu. – respondeu Malfoy, observando Harry atentamente para ver como ele reagia.

                        – Será um prazer ter você nos apoiando durante a operação. – respondeu Harry, usando seu sorriso mais falso e evitando dar a Malfoy o prazer de o ver nervoso.

                        – Tenho certeza que sim. – respondeu Draco.

                        Assim que Draco saiu da cozinha, Harry pode relaxar um pouco. Ele realmente _detestava_ encontrar aquele garoto.

                        – Vocês ainda não superaram a rivalidade que tinham na escola, não é? – perguntou Lupin.

                        – Olha quem falando.

                        – Quem, eu? Eu me dou muito bem com Severo, obrigado. Ele que não se dá muito bem comigo... – explicou Lupin, sorrindo por um momento. – Sério, Harry, ele está conosco, não tem porque você tratá-lo assim.

                        – Ah sim... ele está na Ordem, não é? E desde quando?

                        – Desde que ele nos ofereceu informações úteis para impedirmos que um ataque dos Comensais causasse maiores danos... – respondeu Lupin lentamente, sabendo que estava pisando em terreno perigoso.

                        – Então ele ofereceu informações assim do nada e vocês simplesmente aceitaram? Sequer consideraram a possibilidade de que fosse uma armadilha?

                        – Faz três anos que ele nos apóia e têm sido útil desde então. Além do mais, _Dumbledore confia nele_. – falou Lupin, enfatizando a última parte.

                        – "Dumbledore confia nele..." ouvi isso durante quase todo o tempo que estudei em Hogwarts. Todos diziam que Dumbledore confiava em Snape...

                        – E com razão, Snape nunca fez nada para desmerecer essa confiança, fez? 

                        – Não... – murmurou Harry.

                        – Você está nervoso?

                        Harry concordou com a cabeça, sem vontade de continuar falando.

                        – Tudo bem, eu também estaria, se fosse comigo. Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. Nós vamos fazer dar certo.

                        – Hermione está braba comigo. Acho que é por eu ter matado a Bellatrix, não sei... não nos falamos muito nos últimos dias. De qualquer forma, cuida dela para mim... – murmurou Harry.

                        – Não se preocupe com essas coisas. Vamos, está na hora.

***                   

Eles aparataram no saguão do Ministério da Magia. Aparentemente, Dumbledore tinha acertado tudo para que o Ministério estivesse vazio aquela noite. Enquanto os outros lideravam a expedição, Harry procurava ficar na retaguarda, esperando o momento em que precisaria entrar em ação.

                        Quando todos estavam na sala circular, alguém lembrou-se de fechar a porta. As paredes da sala giraram por algum tempo e então pararam. Empunhando a varinha, Harry parou diante de uma das portas, tentou abri-la sem sucesso e virou-se para Dumbledore, intrigado.

                        – Não abre... – murmurou Harry, temendo que tudo aquilo tivesse sido em vão.

                        – Ela abrirá quando for necessário. – respondeu o diretor – Escolha outra porta, temos que esperar os Comensais primeiro.

                        Harry ficou parado, não escolheu outra porta, deixou que outra pessoa fizesse isso. Afinal, o que ele esperava? Que Voldemort estivesse ali, esperando para abrir a porta para ele e ser derrotado? Isso não aconteceria. Então, como ele esperava lutar com Voldemort?

                        Lupin tocou seu braço, chamando-lhe atenção. Eles precisavam continuar andando, ele não poderia ficar parado ali, sozinho. Eles seguiram por uma sala conhecida, a sala dos vira-tempos, que Harry visitara na semana anterior.

                        Ele encostou-se na parede e fechou os olhos; sabia porque sua cicatriz estava doendo tanto agora.

                        – Até onde nós vamos? – murmurou Harry, sua voz repercutindo perante o silêncio do lugar.

                        – Até onde for necessário, garoto. – respondeu Moody, sem ao menos olhar para o lugar onde Harry estava.

                        Se não fosse pelo fato de que Malfoy agarrara seu braço e praticamente o arrastara atrás dos outros, Harry não teria se importado de ficar ali parado, esperando. Afinal, o que ele estava fazendo ali? Era a primeira vez que ele realmente procurara lutar com Voldemort, a primeira vez que ele tivera a chance de planejar alguma coisa.

                        Não precisaram caminhar muito para perceber que vozes os seguiam. Eles se prepararam para o combate e segundos depois, Comensais da Morte entraram na sala onde eles estavam.

                        – Entregue-nos o garoto, Dumbledore. Tudo isso pode ser evitado. – ofereceu um dos homens mascarados.

                        – Ah, não acho que queremos evitar algo assim... – desafiou Dumbledore, sua voz calma como sempre.

                        – Harry Potter, o Lord das Trevas deseja duelar com você, não é melhor você vir e evitar todas as mortes que acontecerão aqui por culpa da sua recusa? – insistiu o Comensal.

                        Dumbledore postou-se em frente a Harry e afirmou categórico:

                        – Ele não vai.

                        Todos na sala mantinham suas varinhas erguidas, esperando alguma ordem, ou um movimento repentino do inimigo. Dumbledore lentamente empurrou Harry para trás e deu a ordem para atacar.

                        – Fique aqui. – ordenou Dumbledore, levando Harry para um lugar mais afastado.

                        – Professor...

                        – Não se envolva na batalha até encontrá-lo, entendeu?

                        Harry concordou e ficou estático, assistindo tudo; entendia muito bem porque não devia se envolver.

                        Alguns Comensais foram desarmados pelos membros da Ordem, enquanto outros não se importavam de lançar poderosos feitiços e Maldições Imperdoáveis. Harry observou até que não resistiu mais. Lupin duelava com um Comensal, mas outro o surpreendeu lançando uma Maldição Cruciatus. Apesar do barulho que existia na sala, o grito de dor do ex-professor ecoou para que todos ouvissem.

                        Aproveitando que o Comensal estava concentrado em Lupin, Harry o estuporou por trás. Contrariando as ordens de Dumbledore, ele continuou duelando. Agora, um Comensal tentara lançar uma azaração desconhecida, que ele livrou-se rapidamente com um feitiço escudo.

                        Antes que pudesse revidar e azarar o Comensal, a dor que queimava sua testa tornou-se quase insuportável e ele caiu no chão, sem precisar ouvir o grito de Dumbledore para saber o que tinha acontecido: Voldemort entrara na sala.

                        Parecia que a batalha ficaria estagnada naquele momento. Os Comensais da Morte pararam, como em um gesto de respeito; os membros da Ordem da Fênix observaram Harry, atônitos. 

                        Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha ao encarar os olhos gélidos de seu inimigo. Tinha chegado a hora. Vendo que os Comensais estavam todos distraídos, ele estuporou um deles, reiniciando o duelo. Logo, seus companheiros fizeram o mesmo, aproveitando a vantagem.

                        Voldemort parecia ter irritado-se com o pirralho que ousou recomeçar a lutar na sua presença. Ele lançou uma maldição da morte em Harry, mas alguém interpôs-se entre eles e sofreu as conseqüências do feitiço lançado pelo Lord das Trevas.

                        Harry não teve tempo de ver quem ficara caído atrás dele, estava correndo o máximo que conseguia para sair da sala. Ele sabia onde precisava ir e sabia também que Voldemort o seguia. 

                        Aproximou-se novamente da porta trancada; precisava descobrir o que havia ali dentro. Tentou abri-la; novamente sem sucesso. Por que isso estava acontecendo? Dumbledore disse que abriria. Dumbledore disse que ele usaria o que estivesse atrás daquela porta para derrotar Voldemort. Como ele poderia usar o que quer que estivesse lá dentro se ele não conseguia entrar?

                        Voldemort vinha atrás dele, ele podia ouvir seus passos. Ficou parado, sem reação, não sabia o que fazer. Sentou-se encostado na maldita porta; seus olhos marejados. Ela não abriria, não adiantava ele insistir, tinha acabado o plano. Dumbledore tinha se enganado, ele era humano, isso poderia acontecer. Tudo isso tinha sido um grande, um imenso erro. 

                        Por mais vezes que ele tivesse vencido Voldemort, talvez não coubesse a ele derrotar o Lord das Trevas. Desde quando profecias são verdadeiras? Deve ter sido um delírio daquela vespa da Trelawney, estavam vendo coisas que não existiam.

                        Ele sentiu uma gargalhada fria cortar seus ouvidos. Lord Voldemort estava parado a sua frente, divertindo-se com a cena.

                        – Então Dumbledore deixou o garoto de ouro visitar o Ministério da Magia?

                        – Vê? Dumbledore sabe que não é necessário mais que um garoto para derrotar o poderoso Tom Riddle. – respondeu Harry, levantando-se e empunhando a varinha.

                        – Garoto insolente, desafiando o Lord das Trevas! 

                        Harry tentava pensar em alguma azaração para lançar. Estuporá-lo provavelmente não daria certo e ele não conseguia nem lançar uma maldição imperdoável... Harry não conseguia pensar muito, sua cabeça parecia estar prestes a pegar fogo.

                        – Por que está parado na frente dessa porta enquanto os outros estão lutando com os Comensais? – perguntou Voldemort, esquecendo um pouco a raiva e estudando a porta.

                        Harry imediatamente se postou entre Riddle e a porta, apoiando a mão no trinco, impedindo Voldemort de tentar abri-la.

                        – Saia da frente. Quero ver o que tem aí! – ordenou Voldemort, quase o empurrando.

                        – Não adianta, ela não abre. 

                        Voldemort aproximou-se, tocou o trinco e... abriu. Harry observava surpreso, não entendendo porque suas tentativas não deram certo. Seguiu Voldemort quando entrou na sala e, para sua surpresa, encontrou a sala vazia, exceto por um grande espelho que estava postado no centro e pelo homem que também observava o objeto. A porta fechou-se no instante em que ele desejou que isto acontecesse.

                        – Então, isto é o que a grande porta secreta do Departamento de Mistérios esconde? Ou será que é algo dentro deste espelho como da última vez, Harry Potter?

                        Harry não respondeu. Duvidava que Dumbledore escondesse algo ali, talvez o diretor tivesse contado a ele se fosse assim.

                        – Aproxime-se, Harry Potter. – convidou Voldemort, sua voz o mais próximo possível de parecer um convite. – E diga-me: O que você vê?

~~~~~Next Chapter ~~~~~

P.S.: Vcs estão querendo me matar agora, não é?? Mas calma, se vocês me matarem, não vão saber o final da estória... hahaha *dando uma gargalhada maléfica* eu sou má!!! Eu sei que eu disse que este seria o último capítulo, mas eu não resisti em cortar ele na melhor parte... instinto... mas prometo que terça-feira teremos o epílogo e vocês vão saber o que aconteceu com o Harryzinho... Bjs e continuem mandando seus comentários por reviews, não dói nada, viu?


	9. Epílogo

**Title:** Departamento de Mistérios

**Author name:** Jesse Kimble

**Author email:** jesse_kimble@hotmail.com 

**Category:** Drama

**Rating: **PG – 13. 

**Spoilers: **PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OOTP.

**Shippers:** Harry/Hermione

**Summary of the chapter: **afinal, o que _realmente_ aconteceu naquela sala no Departamento de Mistérios?

**Disclaimer: **preciso repetir? Bom então aí vai: Harry Potter não é meu, e isso é culpa tudo da conspiração estadunidense... por isso votem em mim que tudo isso será resolvido!

A/N: primeiro, quero agradecer ao pessoal que deixou reviews: Karen (você sabe que eu gosto de ver as pessoas sofrendo...e você também tá me torturando com CdE!); Gina Black (me comparando com a J.K., isso que é elogio...); Botori (é claro que eu sou má, se não eu não seria eu... é, você entendeu). Valeu mesmo gente, e vocês não sabem o que eu tive que fazer para terminar essa história, bem, a Kaka sabe, mas isso é detalhe.

**Departamento de Mistérios - Epílogo**

            "_I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone_

_            All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity_

_            Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind_

_            Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea_

_            All we do, crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see_"

            –– _Kansas, "Dust in the wind"_

***

Eu ainda me lembro do que vi naquele espelho. Me lembro a cada dia da minha vida, ou da nossa vida, se você preferir. Não, não foram meus pais que eu vi. Não foi Sirius, não foi Hermione.

                        Eu vi a mim mesmo, exatamente como eu era. 

                        Um garoto magricela, com cabelos negros, bagunçados, usando óculos na frente de vivos olhos verdes.

                        Um garoto que vivera vinte anos carregando uma marca na testa, que fazia com que todos o considerassem especial.

                        Um garoto que só desejou ser normal, ter uma família, ter uma vida como qualquer outra pessoa da sua idade.

                        "O homem mais feliz do mundo usaria o Espelho de Ojesed como um espelho normal, veria-se nele exatamente como é."

                        Eu vi que não precisava mudar mais nada na minha vida. Eu não precisava conquistar mais nada, mas ainda havia pessoas que precisavam...

                        Aquele garoto, com seu incontrolável "senso de heroísmo", me mostrou o que eu precisava fazer. Não, não pude usar uma maldição imperdoável naquele dia. Voldemort não seria morto por seus próprios métodos. Eu virei para ele e disse a verdade: para mim, aquele objeto a minha frente não passava de um espelho normal.

                        Obviamente ele não acreditou; aproximou-se do Espelho de Ojesed para conferir com os próprios olhos. Não sei dizer, mas acho que foi a partir desse momento que ele começou a ser derrotado.

                        Voldemort começou a falar. Não Voldemort, Tom Servolo Riddle. Ele podia não ter a mesma forma daquele jovem que conheci quando ele tinha dezesseis anos, mas ainda era a ele, os mesmos sonhos, os mesmos objetivos, apenas escondido por uma máscara de Lord das Trevas.

                        "Eu me vejo matando você. Eu consegui o que queria, poder. Até Dumbledore está curvando-se para mim. Ah, sim... meus leais servos vieram me dar a grande notícia: os sangue-ruins foram exterminados! Agora tudo está direito!", exclamou Riddle, rejubilante.

                        "E o que você vai fazer com esse poder, Tom? Você queria poder para destruir os sangues-ruins e conseguiu. E agora? A sua cruzada acabou." Eu comecei a dizer, sem ter a mínima idéia de onde surgiam essas palavras, sem me importar em descobrir porque as dissera.

                        Tudo estava realmente acabado.

                        "Como, o que vou fazer agora? Vou endireitar o mundo, fazer um mundo como deveria ter sido desde o princípio, somente com sangues-puros."

                        "Você tem uma idéia muito deturpada sobre o que é direito. O espelho não nos dá nem o conhecimento nem a verdade. Vê? Essa vitória à sua frente não passa de uma utopia, um sonho inalcançável. Você deseja isso tão desesperadamente, mas no seu intímo, você sabe que isso nunca se realizará. E você tem tanta certeza que não vai acontecer, que não se importaria de sentar-se em frente a este espelho pelo resto do que você chama de vida, enganando a si mesmo, acreditando que já alcançou tudo o que o espelho está mostrando." 

                        "Cale a boca, garoto!", ordenou ele, irritado.

                        "Vê? É por isso que não vejo nada além de eu mesmo. Porque eu não preciso de um espelho para me dizer que as coisas vão melhorar, que vou reencontrar meus pais e Sirius, que vou voltar com Hermione e... que vou sair dessa sala. Eu sei muito bem que nenhum desses pensamentos é verdadeiro."

                        "Como assim não é verdade?? O que você está dizendo? Que está desistindo de tudo? Vai finalmente se render? Vai curvar-se a mim?"

                        Pela primeira vez, vi que ele parecia confuso. Tão diferente de mim. Na minha mente, de repente, tudo tinha ficado tão claro... tudo tinha uma explicação...

                        "Estou dizendo que sei o que vai acontecer, que não preciso mais me preocupar com o que você deseja fazer. Uma vez nós nos encontramos, Tom. Você disse que eu era tão parecido com você. Naquele momento, acreditei que isso pudesse ser verdade, mas agora vejo que você nunca esteve tão enganado. Você quer me matar? É para isso que está aqui?"

                        Ele confirmou, como eu sabia que faria.

                        "Não vai conseguir." Eu declarei. "De novo."

                        Tom Riddle não hesitou. Lançou a maldição da morte contra mim. Eu fiz a única coisa sensata que faltava ser feita: tentei desarmá-lo.

                        Como eu previ, nossas varinhas novamente se uniram. As contas de luz que formaram-se entre elas pareciam demorar anos para chegarem ao outro lado; mas chegaram. Quando os fantasmas apareceram e distraíram Riddle, eu larguei minha varinha no chão.

                        De propósito.

                        Me aproximei e tirei da cintura a espada de Godric Gryffindor. Ela estivera lá o tempo todo, por insistência de Dumbledore.

                        E com a espada, eu o matei.

                        Um único golpe, através de seu corpo mortal; como eu sabia que aconteceria, libertei sua alma. Ela vagou pela sala, desesperada para possuir alguém, para não se perder no infinito.

                        É por isso que estou aqui, é por isso que não deixei que a porta fosse aberta.

                        Não estou sozinho. Ele me faz companhia. Como eu disse, o espírito de Lord Voldemort procurava possuir alguém. E encontrou, assim como fez com Quirrell.

                                                                       ~~~~~ The End ~~~~~

"Não sei descrever a emoção para alguém que não escreve. Só sei dizer que foi uma sensação exultante, como quando encontramos alguém por quem vamos nos apaixonar."

--- J.K. Rowling, _"Harry Potter e Eu"_.

Bom, pessoal, o prólogo da continuação já está escrito, mas não vou liberar ainda porque não tenho a mínima idéia de como fazer o cap 1. Estou realmente travada... mas esperem, vou respirar fundo e quem sabe saia alguma coisa... enquanto isso, continuem mandando as reviews... vocês não sabem como é inpirador saber que as pessoas gostaram do que você escreveu.

                                               ~*~*~*~*~ Continua em _"Cogitari Ancilla"_ ~*~*~*~*~


End file.
